Hey Bartender
by jewelchamberlain
Summary: AU: Eric had watched Tris come in with the same asshole for the past two months. Tris truly thinks she could love Tobias but his jealousy and need to control her are something she can't handle. One night enough becomes enough, can the asshole behind the bar who's been nothing but taunting fix more than just a drink?
1. Not Every Other Friday

**AU: Eric had watched Tris come in with the same asshole for the past two months. Tris truly thinks she could love Tobias but his jealousy and need to control her are something she can't handle. One night enough becomes enough, can the asshole behind the bar who's been nothing but taunting fix more than just a drink?**

 **This is my first story on , Tris is 21, Eric and Tobias are both 24. There has been no war, no faction system, the world is still very much like our own. Enjoy and please review, thanks!**

Slate grey eyes moved through the crowd and towards the door as he saw it open once more. It was a Friday night and there was one thing he enjoyed above everything else on Friday nights. And there she was walking in the door now. The music was loud in the bar a local band playing on the small stage and many cheering and jumping along to the music and yet his attention was on the dirty blonde in one of the tightest dresses he had ever seen. The black fabric clung to her curves dipping into a low v in the front the material ending a few inches below her ass to insure it didn't ride up, the three black ravens on her collarbone getting the attention they deserved in that dress.

Though as his eyes continued to the man with his arm around her waist Eric couldn't help the roll of his eyes. Every fucking Friday he got a thrill out of seeing her and every Friday he hoped that the loser she was currently dating was gone. What was his name? Tristian? No that didn't sound right, oh well it wasn't like it really mattered anyway. Tris and pretty boy walked up to the bar and as Tris across her arms and leaned against the bar top her breasts pushed on the top of her dress causing him to lick his lips a pierced brow rising as the prick she was with wrapped his arm around her shoulders brushing his knuckles against the top of her bare cleavage.

Even if the dim light of the bar he was pretty sure she was blushing as she looked uncomfortable with the whole thing as she gave him a small smile. "Hey Eric."

Opening his mouth he started to greet her before pretty boy cut him off, "Two Miller Lites." For a moment his eyes shifted over to boyfriend who was wearing a pair of slacks and a button up shirt to a bar on a Friday, maybe he didn't understand the concept of unwinding.

"Since when do you drink cheap lite beer?" He asked looking at Tris with a raised brow honestly curious on when this change occurred since he had apparently missed that since she would normally drink a wheat or amber beer if it weren't whiskey.

"No need to be a dick, should we just order from someone else?" The boyfriend asked his tone one Eric didn't appreciate as he rolled his neck feeling it pop.

Pulling his eyes from Tris his gaze turned to the boyfriend his eyes narrowed and his smile icy. "I'm sorry were you jealous of the fact I wasn't talking to you? I don't give a damn what you're drinking but I know she doesn't drink that shit." There was a slight growl to his voice which normally caused most people to back down but this jackass just straightened his back narrowing his eyes on Eric.

"I don't like the way you look at my girlfriend when we come in, the way you act like you know her. You're nothing but a bar tender she sees once a week and pities so she talks to you." Schooling his features Eric gave no indication that the man's words affected him even though he wanted to reached across the bar and slam the man's head into the polished surface.

"Tobias that's enough. I think we need to have a talk, now." Eric looked to Tris as she spoke surprised at her tone of voice as she pushed away from the bar and grabbed the man by the arm and pulled him to the side of the room.

The band was playing too loud for Eric to be able to make out anything that was being said but both looked incredibly animated and heated. The protective side of him released a growl wanting to knock the man in the fact for the wounded expression that came over Tris' face as she stared at him with a slack jaw. Her hand came up and slapped the other man so hard Eric swore that he could hear it over the music. Turning away from the man Tris headed back towards him at the bar and his brows drew down as she moved to sit at the bar before the brunette man grabbed her arm.

"No I don't think we're done talking yet Tris." The tone full of barely controlled anger and Eric could see the man's fingers biting into Tris' arm her eyes filling with pain but her expression was angry.

"We're done talking Tobias, we're just plane done altogether! I don't need you trying to tell what I can and can't do, where I can and can't go. Now let go of me." She tried to pull her arm away but the seemed to only piss him off more.

Tris hissed out in pain her eyes closing and Eric lost it, "Hey!" As soon as the man turned his direction the fist Eric hadn't realized was balled up slammed into the man's face causing it to snap to the side. Though it seemed to do the job as the man released Tris and looked at Eric as he held his jaw.

"You fucking son-of-a-bitch!" The man snarled at him before trying to climb over the bar top but Eric shoved him back hard. All of this gained the attention of the bouncer who grabbed Tobias' arms and held them behind his back as he was roughly escorted out.

Eric's attention moved over to Tris who was rubbing her arm where red marks stood out against her skin where she had been held. There was anger on her face but tears glistening in her eyes. Raged boiled through his blood stream as he looked at her, their eyes meeting as she attempted to give him a smile. Grabbing a shot glass he pulled a bottle of Jack from the well and counted out a shot as he held the bottle up pouring. Pacing the bottle back where it came from he placed the shot down in front of her.

Looking at the small glass filled with amber liquid her eyes moved from the glass to him before picking it up and bringing it to her lips and tilting her head back downing it. A smirk pulled at his lips, now that was the Tris he knew, "Make the next one a double."

Chuckling he took the glass from her and refilled it with double the amount of liquor and slide it back over. "You want to tell me what that was about?" Both of his brows rose in question curious about what had brought that all on.

"For that story I'm going to need another double."


	2. Shut Up and Dance

**Hope you're all enjoying the story so far. I know I just started this story but it just kind of kept talking to me and I knew I needed to get the second chapter done before I fell asleep. There are no lemons in this chapter, like any good relationship you work your way up to that point but I promise there will be lemons in later chapters!**

That one more double Tris had asked for had turned into another two before she even began to talk. Now she was just silently staring at the empty shot glass before her. Reaching forward she placed a palm on either side of it before slowly moving her hands in the opposite direction the shot glass turning between her hands. "I met Tobias a few months back when he came in to the shop to get a tattoo from Tori. I set up the appointment like I always do and made sure her area was area but since she had to make some adjustments to the design I was left with Tobias up front with me while he waited."

Sighing heavily she looked up to meet Eric's eyes as he listened intently to the story, "We started talking and he seemed like a pretty cool guy. He was getting some family crests down his back and I thought that was pretty cool. Before he went back with Tori he asked if he could take me out sometime. I try not to date guys I meet in the shop so I told him no, he looked like such a kicked puppy but I stuck to it." Tris' plump, red bottom lip was pulled into her mouth and between her teeth.

"When Tori was done with his tattoo he came back out and asked again. But he did it in that no non-sense voice that you use when you cut someone off." Her words were beginning to slur a little. "So I agreed to a drink with him, he took me to some shitty little frat type bar but he was funny and sweet. After we finished at the bar he asked if he could take me out again and I told him yes as longs as I got to pick the bar. I'd already been coming where awhile and from the moment he heard you and I talk he hated you."

Eric did had to admit that the way he talked to Tris was far different than what he had heard Tobias say to her. The other man was downright boring and uncreative his tone always seemed far harsher than it needed to be as well. Not that Eric's voice didn't get an edge when dealing with the man but Tobias had always seemed threatened by him which made sense. Tobias looked like a damn bank teller and Tris wasn't exactly the straight laced, white picket fence type, she had a couple of visible tattoos and a tongue piercing and enjoyed working at the tattoo shop.

"Well normally people wait for me to be an asshole to them personally before they decide to hate me but he seems pretty insecure." He said with a shrug as he leaned his elbows on the bar before motioning with his hand for Tris to continue on with her story. Was he ignoring other customers? Sure, but there was more than one bar tender so it wasn't doing a lot of harm.

"He kept wanting us to start going to a different bar on Fridays but this has been my Friday night bar spot since before we got together. I like the atmosphere and the people." If he wasn't mistaken there was a blush on her cheeks as she looked down at the bar top. A smirk pulled on his lips but he decided not to interrupt her yet. "I'm just going to admit it, you and I have always gotten along well. I mean you were a complete and total asshole the first time I came in but after I dished it right back our banter just became the norm. I didn't have that with Tobias and I don't think he liked me having that with someone else."

Eric's steely eyes were locked on her lips as she pulled her full bottom lip between her teeth and into her mouth to chew on. Without thinking he reached out and trailed the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip causing her to release it. She went to lick her lips and he hadn't fully pulled his hand back her tongue ghosting across the pad of his thumb sending a wave of blood towards his lower regions. He felt himself harder against the dark jeans he was wearing and tried not to think of the predatory way she was looking at him and he was sure he was looking at her.

The primal side of him wanted to pull her across the bar and crash their lips against each other but she was buzzed and seemed to have gotten distracted in her story. "So the asshole didn't like the way we interact. Got it, so I should just be an asshole to you and tell you to get the hell out then huh? I mean you did make a scene where I work."

Tris rolled her bright eyes at him as she laughed while giving him a close personal view of her middle finger as she shoved it at him. "You're the dumbass that hit him so don't talk to me about causing a scene Eric." Though she was glaring at him he caught the amusement breaking through and smirked a little.

"I may be a huge asshole but I'm not of the dumb variety. Let's be honest, I hate most people on principle alone but if you lay hands on the few people I can tolerate it normally doesn't even well." His muscles reflex under his work shirt as he unfolded his arms and then reached towards the ceiling. Catching her eyes looking at him he raised a pierced brow before looking down to see his shirt have risen showing a tone stomach, a deep 'v' and trail of hair disappearing into the waist band of his jeans. Lowing his arms he couldn't help the smirk from crossing his face. "Well if you look at me like that no wonder he doesn't like the idea of you coming in here." A taunting expression across his face as he stared her down, "The competition is stiff."

There was definitely a blush on her face as she opened her mouth to say something and he raised his brows waiting for what she might had to say. Her eyes trailed down his face, chest and to the front of his jeans like a physical caress and heat spread through his veins and he felt his erection twitch behind the confines of his jeans. The blush on her face deepened, "Something is stiff but I'm not sure it's the competition." Looking back up to his face their eyes met and she smirked at him not allowing him to have the upper hand and he kind of liked that.

"So all I got from your story in that you like to take in strays but this one turned out to be a controlling prick that sound about right?" He asked glad that the destroyed expression of her face had lessened. Instead of answering him she motioned to the glass again asking for another and he caved. Besides it wasn't like he was going to let her go anywhere anyway and she wasn't exactly drunk but she was getting there.

"From the first date he thought he knew me better than I know myself and I'm just going to say it, that shit pisses me off." A giggle escaped her lips and the smirk grew on Eric's face as she tossed back the shot. "The first night he came back to my apartment after we…anyway skip that apart. I was showering and he was going through my closet and couldn't wait to tell him what he thought I should get rid of and what he thought would look good on me!" Bitter laughter left her lips.

"Wait…after sex he let you shower by yourself? That's a joke right? No man in his right mind just decides going through clothes is better than the opportunity for shower sex." Of course he had thought Tobias was any idiot before this just proved it.

"Or maybe not all men only think about sex." Tris counter but Eric just rolled his eyes.

"Darlin' we might not only think about sex but it's never far from our minds. Especially when its right there. Though I can see why you seemed so bored with him, he was a boring guy and if you really want to date someone with tattoos that got them to be shown I' m free." Winking at her he watched as her eyes move over the bands on his neck and the geometric maze like pattern on his arms.

Eric hadn't realized that the band had stopped playing until Tris' eyes grew big and a huge smile spread across her lips. "Shut up and dance with me!" She seemed to squeal out before reacting across the bar to grab his hand. A deep frown came over his face as he shook his head no.

There was a pout on her lips but he wasn't going to give, "Not happening Tris. I don't dance, not for you and not for anyone." He said in a stern tone of voice as she rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him before heading out to the dance floor without him. Did she really just leave him standing at the bar? It seemed so as she jumped along to the song of 'Shut Up and Dance' by Walk the Moon as it filtered from the bar speakers.

Doing his best to ignore her out on the dance floor he went back to making drink his eyes always seeking her out in the crowd as he looked up. A low growl left him as his eyes narrowed as a man placed his hands on her hips and pulled her against him. No fucking way was that shit going to fly with Eric and he didn't care if she were pushing the man away or not.

Wiping his hands off on a bar towel he tossed it at his co-worker Zeke who gave him a slightly confused look before following the direction Eric was looking understanding coming over his face. Moving around the bar he rolled his neck and shoulders before walking up behind the other man and tapping him on the shoulder. Eric was a good two or three inches taller than the other man and built like a tank add in the pissed off expression on his face and it was enough to get the guy to back off with a mumble of 'all yours'.

"Spineless douchebag." Eric muttered under his breath was he moved his hands to Tris' hips pulling her flush again feeling her gasp, "Happy now?" He growled into her ear his voice husky as she laughed leaning her head back against his chest. Her hips grinding against him as she tossed her head from side to side her dirty blonde hair fanning out around her the scent of her shampoo tickling his nose. As they moved together he closed his eyes and leaned down his lips grazing her neck before his teeth nipped lightly as he inhaled deeply. "You smell good enough to eat." He muttered against her skin feeling a shiver run through her.

Tris turned in his arms his hand turning to her hips as she continued to dance to the beat of the music before standing on her toes to whisper in his ear. "I though you didn't dance for anyone ever?" She teased pulling his earlobe between her teeth causing him to groan.

"Do you really think teasing me right now is a good idea?" He asked punctuating his question with a grind of his erecting against her thigh. There wasn't much control left to hold on to and if she continued he was going to end up taking her in the bathroom which wouldn't be his first choice but not his last either. "Behave, I have to finish working."

Pulling her with him to the bar he didn't let go of her until she was sitting firmly in her spot once more. Leaning the bar area he headed to the bathroom to try and readjust himself and calm the blood flow with was making his jeans painful against his sensitive organ. Finishing up he washed his hands and then splashed cold water on his face. Trying off with a paper towel he headed back to the bar to see two more empty shot glasses sitting in front of Tris her voice slurring more than it had before.

"Zeke did you seriously serve her?" He asked his co-worker a snarling undertone to his voice as the other man's eyes wide slightly wider.

"No these two guys bought them from Molly and gave them too her." Sighing he picked up the empty glasses before noticing a grainy substance at the bottom of one of the glasses. All of the blue seemed to leave his eyes as they turned a stormy grey.

Grabbing Zeke by the front of the shirt he slammed him against the wall housing the glass display shelves of liquor causing them to shake. "Who gave her the shots?" He asked in a deadly low tone as Zeke stared at him a little freaked out.

"I don't know man, like I said they got them from Molly. Ask her." And Eric was about to before two guys walked up behind Tris her eyes beginning to close and her head falling slightly to the side. The shift in her body weight threatened to spill her into the floor. Releasing Zeke his gaze narrowed on the two men who were trying to talk to Tris, one of them starting to move her arm around his shoulder.

"She's in no condition to be going anywhere, especially with you." The rage was beginning to boil through his blood affectively killing the boner he'd been sporting.

"Dude chill I'm her designated ride home." The rat looking guy with mousy brown hair said as he started to pull her off the barstool.

Eric's tone was so low it could almost be missed over the music but his words were as cold as ice. "She's not going anywhere with you and you're talking to her ride." Eyes widened and both men seemed to freeze up realizing their mistake. They looked at one another before running towards the front of the building. "Zeke get her to the break room." He snarled out before leaping over the bar and following closerly after the sick asshole who'd drugged Tris.

Their running for the door had cued the door guy in that there was a problem was he stood in front of the exit with his arms crossed. The pair looked around for another exit but by that time Eric had caught up to them. Grabbing both by the back of the neck he slammed their heads together their bodies going limp. "Call the cops and tell them we caught these two trying to slip customers date rape drugs." His body was shaking with violent energy as he did his best to calm down.

By passing the bar he headed straight to the break room where Tris was laid out on the couch her eyes glazed over and her breathing shallow. "Mother fuckers." He growled out and he placed the back of his hand against her forehead checking her temperature. Thankfully she didn't seem to he have an allergic reaction or anything to whatever she'd been given. The idea of leaving her like this for even a minute did not sit well with him but he didn't have any choice.

Heading back to the bar he clocked out and looked at Zeke, "I'm going to get her home, my shift is pretty much over anyway." Heading back to the break room he easily picked her up and placed her over his shoulder so he could opened the back door which lead to the employee lot. Reaching his Jeep he pulled the keys from his pocket he hit the unlock button and carefully pulled the door open before sliding her into the passenger seat and buckling her up. "You're a ton of trouble in a hundred pound sake." He muttered at her shaking his head.

 **Hope you all liked the second chapter, it's a little longer than the first and I tried to give a little more insight. If you couldn't tell the two guys who drugged Tris were Peter and Drew. Not sure if they will have a bigger part in the story yet. Please leave a review and let me know what you think or would like to see. Ideas and honest thoughts are always welcome!**


	3. Painful Morning

**Trying a new thing with this chapter, not sure if I'll continue in both sets of POV or just keep to Eric's. If you have a preference let me know and I'll see what I can do. No lemons this chapter but some very steamy moments. Happy reading! And like always I don't own Divergent or any of the characters, sad but true fact. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and is following along. It means a lot to me and I'm glad you're all enjoying the story so far! Elliesmoew, Libra18j, Jessalarhea, Annie0801 and Divergentloverxoxo your comments are much appreciated and I'll try to update as much as I can 3**

Eric POV

Carrying a passed out Tris up the stairs leading to his apartment had not be the highlight of his evening as he tried his best not to smack her head into the stair railing or wall. Her body was surprisingly light and he was glad it was so late since he couldn't imagine trying to explain to his neighbors why he was carrying a passed out woman into his apartment since that could get awkward fast. Of course the fact that he was pretty sure most of his neighbors thought he was a drug dealer didn't help. Apparently visible tattoos and piercings just scream criminal. Setting her down on her feet his arm was wrapped around her waist as he tried to unlock his apartment door and keep her standing at the same time. The door finally opened and he picked her up once more before kicking the door closed.

The best thing for Tris to deal with the impending hangover from hell which was surely come in the morning was to get her to drink some water and take some ibuprofen. "Alright Tris I need you to wake up, just for a minute." He said feeling like he was back in college and babysitting his roommate after a bender but this wasn't Tris' fault.

Sitting her down on the couch he moved to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and opened one of the cabinets to find the bottle of ibuprofen he always kept on hand. After a long nights work his body was normally aching a little especially if he spent the first part of the shift moving kegs. Sitting down on the couch he pulled her into his lap and ran the cold bottle of water over her neck watching as gooseflesh played across her skin as she shivered slightly. "Tris…Tris." He said soft at first before his voice took a commanding tone her eyes slowly opening and yet she didn't seem to really be seeing.

"I need you to take these." He said pressing the two pills against her lips but she closed her lips and gave a weak shake of her head. "Tris it's not for debate you're taking the damn pills." There was another small shake of her head. "Tris I'm tired I don't have the patience for this shit."

Putting the pills in his own mouth he leaned down his lips meeting hers and he knew he was taking partial advantage of the situation but he didn't exactly want to shove his hand down her throat to get her to take them. His tongue slide against the seam of her lips and she parted them slightly. Rolling his tongue the pills moved from his mouth to her own leaving a nasty after taste in his since they had begun to dissolve. Pulling away he pressed the bottle of water to her lips and she swallowed a few gulps before he pulled the bottle back. "You're probably going to slap the hell out of me for that in the morning." He muttered to himself as her eyes began to drift closed again.

Lifting her into his arms once more he carried her to the bedroom and gently placed her on the bed before looking at her dress with a frown. That couldn't be comfortable right? He was having a hard time thinking at this point. Opening his dresser he pulled out one of his shirts and sat beside her on the edge of the bed. He pulled the shirt over her head and then began to pull the zipper to her dress down, her back was to him as he pushed the sleeves from her shoulders seeing nothing other than her bare back and trying to keep his eyes off of her since this situation was all sorts of wrong. Pulling her arms through the sleeves of the shirt he pulled the dress the rest of the way off and tucked her under the sheets on his bed.

There was a somewhat stunned expression on his face as she snuggled down into his bed and pulled the pillow close to her. Did she crave his scent? No, she probably just needed to hold onto something. Grabbing a pair of mesh black shorts and a plain white shirt he headed into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Taking a long shower the bathroom was filled with steam by the time he turned the hot water off and stepped out his body red from the heat. Sliding the shorts up his legs he pulled the shirt over his head. He normally didn't sleep in anything other than a pair of briefs if that but now was not the night for that. Opening the bathroom door he looked at Tris sleeping soundly in his bed and he wished that the image wasn't brought about by drugs being slipped into her drink. Turning off the light he laid down on the opposite side of the bed on top of the sheets and closed his eyes falling asleep not long after.

Tris POV

Light was spilling through the window and made her groan, her head was pounding terribly hard and the feeling of nausea building inside of her kept her from moving afraid she might throw up. Groaning she grabbed the pillow and pulled it over her head to block out the sun and sighed content with the pillow's ability to block out the viciousness from the unyielding light. Her brain was still slowly trying to awaken which was not helped by the pain taking over.

The bed shifted and she groaned her arms wrapping around her stomach as if holding it would keep whatever was left in her stomach down. A warm hand smoothed down her back before rubbing circles and the tension drained a degree from her body her stomach seeming to relax as well. Slowly rolling to her side the finger tips brushed across the fabric of her shirt and over her stomach. Pulling the pillow from her face to thank Tobias for being so sweet until her eyes met a pair of steely blues that did not belong to her boyfriend.

Closing her eyes she decided that this had to be a dream since there was no way she was really waking up in bed with Eric. Her eyelids fell and she tried to even out her breathing but as she opened her eyes again he was still there and she was not at her place. The shirt she was wearing was also definitely not hers and that thought caused her to pull the sheets in tighter as she looked away. Panic began to set in as she tried to recall the events of the night. Heat building in the pit of her stomach as her eyes looked at his. What had she done?

"Tris look at me." She heard him say but she wasn't sure she was ready for that, to face him, "Tris look at me so I can explain." Her eyes found Eric's once again and this time she took in more than his face seeing that he was wearing a shirt, she continued looking down just to be sure and saw a pair of shorts. Though he seemed to be more dressed than she was.

"What happened and why is last night all foggy for me?" She asked since if anything happened between herself and Eric that was something she wanted to remember. From the first time she had stopped into the bar he worked at and laid eyes on him there was a strange attraction. They both would aim jabs at one another taunting and teasing and it had just become part of her routine every week.

Eric POV

When Tris shifted in bed he slowly opened his eyes blinking away sleep before rolling over to look towards her but he couldn't see her since there was a pillow over her face. He could tell she was fighting a raging hangover as she groaned softly and wrapped her arms around her stomach. Eric's hands trialed over her back rubbing circles hoping that would help a little as she rolled over towards him, his fingers brushing her side before ending on her stomach and he didn't stop right away continuing to rubbing circles over her stomach.

The pillow was removed from her face and she gave a soft smile before her eyes widened slightly her face turning pale and for a moment he thought she might vomit on him. Her eyes closed as she seemed to trying to think her way through the situation, the night and he could see her starting to shut down. The sheets were pulled tighter around her and he didn't blame her. "Tris look at me." But she refused and he sighed, well you know what they say about good deeds he thought to himself. "Tris look at me to I can explain." Light eyes moved to his once more before she trailed them over his body seeming to take in his clothes and the fact he wasn't even under the sheets with her no matter how much he's like to be.

As she asked what happened last night he had to fight the playful smirk and barbs he just naturally wanted to throw her way. This was Tris though and she didn't deserve that after a night like the one before. "How about this? You take a shower get cleaned up, you can go through my clothes or wear your dress for last night, I'll make breakfast and may you might start to remember a little by then. I'm not exactly conversation you have when half as sleep." Stretching he sat up in bed and ran a hand through his messy hair with was curling at the ends. Though he had voiced it as a question the plan wasn't up for debate. "Though I'm taking the bathroom first."

Getting up he left her on the bed and he moved to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Relieving himself he was glad she seemed to have missed the tent in his shorts which was just a natural morning reaction. Flushing he washed his hands and brushed his teeth before splashing water on his face. As he stepped out of the bathroom she was still laying under the covers as he left the room closing the door behind her.

Reaching the kitchen he looked through his fridge and pantry since he didn't keep a whole lot of food around for the most part. Looking at the clock he groaned realizing why he was so tired since they'd only made it back to his place about four hours ago. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he decided on chocolate chip pancakes and bacon since he had everything to make both. Alright so really he had pancake mix, chocolate chips and a few slices of bacon left but he wasn't running a damn Ihop here.

Tris POV

After Eric closed the bedroom door behind him she finally chanced uncurling from the safety of the sheets as she inhaled deeply a small smile pulled at her lips at the all-male scent that tickled her nose. It seemed to calm the nervousness which was coursing through her as she tried to think of the night before. There was a vague memory of slapping Tobias and Eric decking him in the jaw. Though when she had first woken up she had assumed that was just part of a dream.

Pulling herself from the bed her feet hit the tile floor which was created to look like real wood and it pulled it off well. Moving to the bathroom she checked her appearance in the mirror, her eye liner and mascara were smeared around her eyes giving her the appearance of a raccoon it was a wonder Eric didn't just kick her out frighten of the way she looked. Rolling her eyes a sharp twinge of pain went through her head, like Eric was really frightened of anything.

After assessing her appearance she decided that a shower was probably a good idea and began opening the drawers of his dresser. Eric was a large man, over six feet tall for sure and wide like a mac truck and it was doubtful anything he had could fit her. Grabbing a pair of basketball shorts that had a lace to tie them inside she grabbed one of his plain black shirts and headed into the bathroom. Turning on the water as hot as it would go she stripped the shirt and her panties from her body dropping them to the floor before stepping in.

Grabbing the bottle of shampoo she lathered it in her hands before scrubbing at her scalp and hair her nails massaging her scalp and one of the many things which was a part of Eric's scent washed over her. Tilting her head back the hot water rinsed away the suds and since it was a two-in-one shampoo she started grabbed the bottle of old spice body wash and opened the lid taking in a deep whiff before pouring some into her hands and moving it all over her body. The scent seemed to trigger a string of memories. The imagine of sitting at the bar talking to Eric, teasing and taunting him before taking to the dance floor him following shortly after even though he swore he didn't dance. Oh did he dance and the heat flowing over her body had nothing to do with the nearly scalding water. Two guys had offered her shots and she had taken them since she saw the bartender pour them and then…It all got really hazy from there.

Turning off the water she grabbed the only towel set out and the moment she started to pat her face dry she knew it was Eric and breathed in deeply. The part of the night that stood out most to her was she had broken it off with Tobias which meant it was ok to enjoy the scent and presence of another man. Wrapping herself in the towel she stayed that way for a few minutes as the scent of bacon made its way under the door like a beacon calling her to the kitchen.

Pulling on the shorts and shirt Tris brushed out her long dirty blond hair before loosely braiding it over her shoulder. The only thing that held it together was the fact that the wet strands stuck since she had nothing to tie it back with. Leaving the bathroom she padded into the kitchen to see Eric working over two skillets, flipping pancakes in one and frying up bacon in the other. "It smells good." She said as she sat on one of the bar stools that was set up at the kitchen counter. Thankfully the nausea had begun to subside or she probably would had thrown up all over his floor at this point.

Eric shot a smirk over his shoulder at her and as her eyes fell on his lip she felt heat rise up her neck a foggy memory of him saying her name and kissing her, something moving into her mouth before something cold moved down her throat. That had to be a dream right? "So you still owe me an explination."

Eric POV

The bar wasn't the only place he'd worked in the service industry and he could cook though it wasn't something he did very often since it seemed like a lot of work and clean up for so little. Right now Tris needed to eat though and so did he, early mornings without food lead to the hangries and he didn't want to allow his anger to take over and say the wrong thing. Moving from the stove he turned off the heat shortly after his bedroom door had been opened and grabbed two plates. Plating the pancakes and bacon he grabbed flatware and placed them down at the kitchen bar.

His eyes slowly trailed over the way she looked in his clothes. They were so lose and big on her and yet he couldn't stop the little smirk that pulled on his lips because it was still kind of hot. Grabbing the butter and syrup from the fridge he placed them on the bar. "Coffee, milk, water or juice?" He asked as he glanced over his shoulder at her with the door to the fridge still open awaiting a response.

"Coffee." Came her reply as he shut the door and grabbed two coffee mugs from the cabinet. Moving to the coffee pot he filled them both and took the stool next to her as he grabbed his plate and started to eat ignoring her question at first. After swallowing a mouthful of pancake he grabbed the mug of coffee and took a few deep gulps downing half the mug before putting it back down.

Absentmindedly chewing on a piece of bacon he turned his stool to look at her his knees brushing against hers. "You came in with your insecure boyfriend who can't keep his damn mouth shut. He said something that pissed you off, you took him to the side to talk, you slapped him and came back to the bar. He grabbed you, I punched him. You started drinking pretty heavy, you got me to dance, that's something never to be repeated so if you've forgotten that it sucks for you." His tone was somewhat cold as he went over the facts of last night.

"I got back to the bar and you had taken two drugged shots, two guys tried to take you out of the bar." His eyes turned a stormy color as his teeth grinded together. "The cops should have come and got them, I brought you back here to sleep it off." A unsure expression crossed his face, "Tried to get you to take some pain meds and water and you refused so I had to…improvise." His ears turned a slightly redish color, "Put a shirt on you and pulled off your dress and tucked you in. That's it." He said his attention returning to his plate of food as he grabbed his coffee holding the mug tighter than necessary wary of what her reaction might be as he gulped down the rest of it.

Tris POV

As Eric spoke it all kind of seemed familiar but not as if it had happened but more of a dream he somehow knew about. There was little to no emotion in his words as he spoke while she picked at her pancakes and bacon. Though the food was good she found it hard to eat as she worried over what Eric might say came from the night before. For some reason the idea of Eric decking Tobias caused her to smile around a bit of pancake, she didn't peg Eric for the protective type, just the brooding, angry type but it seemed she judged him wrong.

As he pretty much told her if she couldn't remember the dancing then it was her lose because it was a fluke she couldn't help but laugh. It was like memories were trying to resurface but they weren't her own and it was such a strange feeling. Every muscle in Eric's body seemed to tense as he continued on with the story and as he spoke she understood why. She had the vague memory of her eyelids and body growing heavy and then everything after that was unclear.

Eric spoke of trying to get her to take pain meds and water and her cheeks flushed as blood seemed to flow to his ears turning them red. "You kissed me." She said as a very clear statement not a question and watched as his brows rose high on her forehead as she called him out on his actions. "It's alright how next time I would appreciate it if you kissed me for more than medicinal reasons." She joked feeling the nervousness leaving her stomach the muscles unclenching so she could eat. "Do you min…"

Eric POV

His eyes had never left her as he watched her reaction to everything her told her, it seemed she had some memories of a little of it as she nodded or frowned slightly. What he didn't expect for her to do was blurt out that he had kissed her, "Yeah that happened." He said in a slightly sheepish tone of voice ready for just about anything she might throw at him in regards to that. Just about anything, what he hadn't expected was her comment about kissing her for reasons other than medicinal reason the next time.

His brow rose and a smirk crossed his face, "You want there to be a next time huh?" His voice was full of cockiness as he leaned closer to her a she started to say something. Only a few words fell from her lips before his were on hers his right hand moving up to tangle in her braided hair running his fingers through it and separating it as he pulled her head back with a small jack electing a small moan from her lips as his tongue slide through the opened and caressed hers softly at first before dominating the kiss. She tasted like coffee and chocolate along with a hint of something all her own.

Eric's body started reacting immediately to the kiss as he held his left arm down at his side knowing if he pulled her to him things were going to escalate quickly and he might be an ass but after last night he shouldn't be making things more complicated for her. Pulling away from her lips his pupils were blown as he moved away from her placing the width of the kitchen bar between them. Not like that would be enough to slow him down much if he changed his mind but he could at least pretend to be the good guy just this once.

Tris POV

Eric's lips were on hers before she knew what was happening and heat flowed through her body as it never had with Tobias. Though he had been controlling he didn't have a dominate personality always trying to be sweet and gentle unless he was in public trying to stake a claim on her. Eric wasn't timid or gentle as he took what he wanted and he freely gave it to him.

As he tugged on her hair sharply her mouth feel opened to him his tongue taking advantage and slipping through. Their tongues moved against each other before he took the kiss to a whole other level. It was clear who was in charge and though Tris didn't easily given him control he fought and earned it causing her to moan softly. As he pulled away her eyes flew open catching the way the black of his pupils had begun to overtake the blue-grey of his eyes.

In the blink of an eye he was on the opposite side of the kitchen bar from her. The space was both appreciated and confusing. "You can't just do that you know. Leave me breathless and then put a sea of distance between us." Though in a way she kind of understood. She was glad she had finished eating since food was now the last thing from her mind. "I think you should take me home before I tell you to come back over here and not to stop." She had just broken up with Tobias she shouldn't be falling into bed with someone else but god did she want to but only if it was the man before her.

Eric POV

Tris wasn't helping with his control at all as he gripped the counter top to keep for leaping over it and pinning her against the wall. Just a kiss had caused the sexiest moan to leave her lips and it was just a teasing taste and he wanted more. No, he needed more but right now he needed to keep this space between them. No matter what most thought of him he wasn't the type to take advantage of the current situation.

Running a hand through his hair he gave her a small nodded as his chest rose and fell heavily from the deep breaths he was taking. "Option two sound pretty damn appealing but yeah, grab your things and I'll get you home." Because having her in his home was driving him insane and he was glad his shorts was loose and stretched or he would be very uncomfortable at the moment.

Tossing everything in the sink he waited for Tris to return from his room. His keys were already in his hand and he wasn't going to bother with changing since jeans seemed a painful idea since how much of a turn on just being around her was. Locking up as they left he lead her down to his Jeep and tossed his phone into the cup holder as Tris got in before pulling out of the lot. As she grabbed his phone she started giving him directions.

"What are you doing?" He asked raising a pierced brow as he looked over at her while they sat at a stop light.

"Making sure you have my number. You really sure put a passcode or something on your phone." Glancing over he could see her going through his photos as he started the reach for the phone but then the light turned green and he had to shift gears. Laughter feel from her lips at some of the pictures and he growled at her before he pulled up to her apartment and she tossed his phone where it had been.

Tris unbuckled her seat belt but instead of opening the door she stretched across the seat and grab him by the back of the neck crushing their lips together. A surprised groan lift him as he tangled a hand in her hair. She pulled back with a wicked smirk as she winked at him before leaving the Jeep making a motion for him to call or text. Yeah there wasn't anything that would stop him.

As he started to pull away he watched as Tobias got out of nearby and stalked towards Tris. Putting the Jeep in park he was out of his vehicle in an instant. "You need to leave." Her snarled out catching the anger and violence flickering in Tobias' eyes. Eric's jaw tightened as his expression turned to stone.

"Have her, it's not like she won't be back. The allure of the bad boy always fades away after a few weeks." Eric's hands tightened into fists at his sides as he rolled his neck and tried to keep from the hitting the guy again knowing the asshole was baiting him. Tobias turned away from them and started heading back to his car before looking back, "Oh and Tris, I'll be seeing you really soon."

 **Read, review, love life and the bad boys ;)**


	4. Surprises and Summons

**Going to apologize ahead of time I know this chapter is shorter than the others. Been mentally worn out and grasping at words like straws.**

It had been a little over a week since Eric had dropped Tris off at her apartment that morning and every day since then they'd spent a good amount of time texting back and forth or just hanging out. Eric was trying to respect Tris' space and the fact that she had just gotten out of a relationship but every time his phone went off with a text alert he had to reply back. Besides Tris was the one initiating the conversation and it would rude not to respond. Not that he wasn't normally what most considered rude.

Sitting in his office at the bar he decide he should probably tell Tris he did more than just work at the bar, that he owned it. The main reason he had started working every Friday night was to see her when she came in. Not that he had done anything about it until the other night but it started the strange insulting friendship they had built. Checking his phone he still hadn't received a text back from Tris after telling her he was working.

There was a knock at the office door and he looked up from paper work to see Molly pock her head in with a sneer on her face. "There's some girl here see you." The words had barely left Molly's lips before the door was being pushed open.

"Some girl still has a name and it's still Tris."

A smirk pulled at his lip due to the annoyed expression on Tris' face as she glared at the other woman. "Thank you, you can go Molly." Tris gave her a sarcastic finger wave before slamming the door shut. Eric couldn't help but chuckle as she stood in front of the door way for a moment before moving towards the desk.

"I asked if Eric were here. I got a very confused looked. I went on to farther explain that you were a bartender which then caused some laughter. Mary then offered to come and get you and I decided what the hell I may as well tag along." Her eyes seemed to move to the pictures and certificates on the wall. "Well Eric Coulter you're full of surprised and not what you mean."

Shrugging his large shoulder he pulled himself up from his chair and walked around to the other side of the desk leaning against it with his arms crossed over his chest. "It wasn't exactly a secret but you didn't asked either so I didn't tell. Though I guess I don't look like a pretty boy accountant type unlike someone else we know. Looks don't account for business sense." Her smirked as she looked over at him their eyes meeting, "I thought you were supposed to be at work." Though now it made sense on why she hadn't been texting him back.

"I was at work and thought hey maybe I'll waste some time by talking to Eric at the bar. It was slow so Tori told me I could get off if there was something else I'd rather do." A pierced brow lifted as he listened to her words.

A questioning brow turned into a full on smirk as he pushed away from the desk. "So you'd rather spend time with me than work? I'm flattered." He watched a slight blush moving up her cheeks.

"It looks like you might be busy though so maybe this was a bad idea." Tris no longer seemed too sure of herself and he hadn't intended to make her feel like that at all. Pushing off the desk he moved towards her and encircled his arms around her waist pulling her against his chest.

"Hey now, I appreciate the gesture it just caught me off guard and apparently all of this caught you off guard to. I started working the bar again because we were under staffed. Though most like you don't know any better. I don't have to finish this all right now anyway." Leaning down he couldn't help but trail his lips over her neck feeling her shutter in his arms as hers wrapped around his neck holding him too her. His body immediately grew warm his pants tightening as just the taste of her skin and feeling of her body pressed against his.

"Keep it up and we won't be leave your office." Tris replied in a breathy tone causing him to groan softly.

"You're the one keeping 'it' up." He muttered against her neck as he kissed and nipped at her skin his tongue moving over the marks to sooth it. His hands gripped her waist hard enough to bruise as he lifted her off her feet, legs immediately wrapping around his waist. His lips moved to her mouth as he roughly pushed her back against the wall electing a moan from her lips with flowed into his. His tongue flicked against her lips before forcing them apart her mouth opening for him as her hands fisted in his hair.

All thought other than the woman in his arms left him as he rubbed his jean clad erection against her core her hands tightening in his hair as her tongue fought against his trying to earn dominance but that wasn't something he was willing to relinquish. His hands moved up her sides his thumbs caressing her breasts as she moaned in response. Eric really had tried to give Tris time and space but he was done pretending to be the good guy, if all he was at the moment was a rebound that was fine with him as long as he could have her.

A sharp knock on the door seemed to bring them back to reality. "What?" He growled out his eyes still locked with those of Tris.

Without being told to come in the door was thrown open by a man in a suit as Molly was pushed out of the way with a sympathetic expression. Tris unwrapped her legs from his waist her face flushing bright red as he lowered her feet back down to the floor her body rubbing against his and creating a tingling shock of friction before it was gone. As he turned Tris ducked behind him embarrassed of the situation they'd been caught in. "Besides finding an etiquette school what can I do for you?"

His arms were crossed over his chest, his eyes narrowed and his posture showing just how pissed off he was. Of course that level increased as Tobias walked through the door as the man in the suit held a document envelope out to him. "Eric Coulter, you've been served."

It took a moment for those words to sink in before Eric released a low growl, "I'm being what?" Ripping open the metal prongs that held the envelope closed he pulled the documents out his eyes skimming over them. "You're suing me for mental pain and anguish on an assault you never reported to the police? Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Eric knew it had never been reported because he'd never been questioned or asked to give a statement on the events which had taken place. "This is really low and fucking stupid. You have no proof to even base a case on but go ahead and waste my money and my time."

This really did prove that people could and would sue for anything. Tris moved from behind him to look at the papers in his hand a frown on her face as she looked at Tobias who apparently hadn't known she was here. "What you can't take the fact that Tris doesn't want you so you're trying to screw me over? This is childish bullshit." Grabbing the court summons from Tris he threw the papers back at Tobias and his lawyer. "This is private property get the fuck out of my bar." His fists were opening and closing at his side and he was tempted to punch Tobias again just for good measure.

"Tris…"

She didn't even look at Tobias as he spoke refusing to meet his eye as she placed a hand on Eric's shoulder trying to lend him strength and share her calm nature. "Tobias get out, I can't even…just get out." Her voice was cold and angry as Tobias looked at the ground both he and his lawyer making their way out of the office Molly closing the door with a look of sympathy.

"This is all my fault." His brow rose as he turned his head to look at Tris. She wasn't the cause of this and he wasn't about to let her feel as if she were.

"Tris the only person at fault is Tobias and his immature nature that can't let anything go. I punched him, you left him and now he thinks taking me to court is somehow going to prove to you that he's the bigger better man." Steely blue eyes rolled as he fought to regain his calm. The sexual tension which had filled the room before was now crushed by blinding rage. "Whatever, it's not a big deal. Come on let's get out of here, between shitty sleep and lack of food I might just end up committing murder." He tried to give her a teasing smile but he really was about at that point and that was a dangerous position for him to be in.


	5. My Raven

**This idea hit me last night right before bed. I was far too tired to actually write it up so it circulated through my brain all night. I hope you enjoy, a lemon is coming, next chapter I promise ;)**

It was two days after the summons and he was sitting in the living room of his apartment with his financial records spread out before him but personal and business related. He had called around trying to find a lawyer to represent him at trial. However running a bar was a lot of given and take and right now he was giving more than he was getting but business was on the rise. It wasn't enough for most lawyers though, that was until he called a man named Max Leader. The man had left his card in the bar a few months back and was somewhat of a regular. After liquidating some assets Max was willing to take an IOU of sorts.

Tobias was suing him for mental pain and anguish over one punch. Max had talked Eric into counter suing for defamation and slander against the bar and himself. Tobias' biggest mistake was not reporting the so called assault the night it had happened along with going on yelp and social networking sites spreading lies about himself and how his bar was run saying he condemned and practiced harming customers that pissed him off. Eric wanted to cause some harm on an asshole that pissed him off.

Sighing he ran a hand through his hair the strands curling slightly at the ends as he grabbed his phone as it went off. 'Come see me at work. You need to get away from work and your apartment for a while. Besides I think I might miss you ;)'

Chuckling he considered it for a moment. 'Yeah I'll be there in twenty.' Hitting send on the text he grabbed his shoes, keys and wallet before heading out the door. Despite the tattoo shop being pretty close it always took a little extra time with lights and finding a parking spot in the lot. Most of the spots were small, made for compacts so it took a few minutes to be able to find one his Jeep could actually fit into.

Leaving the Jeep he headed into the building which was in the industrial district not far from the bar. Opening the glass doors which was coated with a mirror finish his eyes quickly adjusted to the light seeing Tris leaning against one of the counters in the tattoo area talking to Tori. Surprisingly he had actually known the tattoo artist longer than he had known Tris, Tori had done some of his work in the past.

"Long time no see Coulter hear you're having a bit of a rough time. How about a tattoo?" He couldn't help but chuckle since tattoo artists were a lot like bar tenders who were a lot like therapists. Every tattoo he had gotten was due to an event that had happened in his life and Tori knew more about him than most since she had done multiple pieces on him.

Shaking his head no he wrapped his arms around Tris' waist as she leaned back against him, it felt natural and comfortable to him as she smirked down at her. "I wish Tori, not currently in a position to be getting anything done."

Tris and Tori looked at each other and he was pretty sure they both rolled their eyes at the same time. "I have no appointments for hours and I'm bored. Tris told me what happened so how about you just let me help you for once."

Glancing down at Tris his eyes narrowed slightly before his expression softened as he thought it over. Tris had every right to talk to Tori about what was happening because she was just as involved having gotten a supina to appear in court as a witness. "Tori you know I won't accept free work especially when I know how much time and effort goes into it."

Snorting Tris turned around in his arms looking up at him as she trailed her hands over his chest her nails scratching against the fabric of his shirt. "Come on Eric, you know you can't tell me no. Can't you just let us help you get your mind off of reality for a little bit? Consider it a thank you for being my asshole of a white knight when I needed one. I'm going to go pick up lunch, if you aren't in the chair when I get back Tori and I will beat you, got it?" She asked shoving her index finger meaningfully against his chest.

A smirk pulled at his lips as he leaned down connecting his lips to hers as her hands moved up his chest and cup the back of his neck. She had a point, he couldn't argue with her and actually win, he had already learned that since they could go circles but he eventually just gave in. Tris pulled away with a mischivious smile on her lips seeming to know she had won. "I'll be back in thirty minutes or so."

Patting his cheek she left the shop silence filling it as he looked at Tori who was giving him a knowing smile. "Don't even give me that look Tor." Though that in no way deterred her in the least.

"Fine, then how about I tell you that you're the only thing Tris has been able to talk about for the past week and a half. The first time she saw you at the bar she was gushing about it to me the day after not realize I had a clue who you were. Then she met Tobias." Tori seemed completely unimpressed a sneer on her lips, "I tried to warn her but he was kind to her and she decided to give him a chance. If you had done the same you wouldn't be in your current position." Releasing a sigh she uncrossed her arms from her chest.

"But that's neither here nor there and even with the stupid ass shit Tobias is pulling, she's happy with you. Every time her phone goes off she can't help but smile. If you mess this up so help me Coulter I will hit you with my car and then back over you, got it!" Tori always had been fiery and now was no exception. "Now that we got the whole big sister thing out of the way what are you thinking? Oh and don't feel too bad I gave Tris the same talk, I kind of like you after all."

Chuckling he was glad Tori clarified that since he was hoping their friendship meant a little more than that and he didn't have that many friends. "You've got to promise not to laugh." Tori nodded as he began to explain to her what he wanted a huge grin pulling at her lips and sometimes he really hated the way she seemed to be able to read him.

By the time Tris had gotten back with the food Eric was already laying on the tattoo chair which was set back to have him laying down his shirt off and the stencil already on his skin Tori working on the outline. "What's he getting?" Tris asked from up at the reception and lounge area as Tori finished up the outline.

"I'm not allowed to say until he's ready to show." The feeling like cat scratched over his chest continued before it stopped as Tori turned off the machine and wiped at some of the ink before putting plastic over the area and wrapping it as Eric pulled his shirt on. As he got off the table and headed up to the front Tris pouted.

"Ok that's not fair I help to make this happen and you won't even show me?" She looked up at him with large eyes that seemed to be begging him to show her what he was getting.

Shaking his head he ruffled her hair and leaned down to kiss the top of her head, "You can see it when it's done I don't want to ruin the surprise." That caused curiosity to fill her expression but she grinned before standing on her toes to kiss his lips.

"Fine but you are going to show me." Lunch went pretty fast as they ate the burgers Tris had picked up and bantered as if they'd all been the best of friends for years. It felt like he had been with Tris for months not just days and he didn't want the feeling to end. Neither had brought up the discussion of what they were and it was probably better that way.

Tris cleaned up after lunch and after watching up Tori motioned Eric back to the chair. Laying back down she started again and he closed his eyes zoning out as she worked. Half an hour later he felt her wiping away the ink and smoothing the ointment over it. "Alright you wanted to see, come on over Tris." Tori said as Eric sat up before standing to move to the mirror.

Looking at it a smirk pulled at his lips as he looked over at Tori, "I'm impressed like usual how you took an idea and went with it." Tris approached and looked at Tori's work her jaw dropping slightly in awe.

"It's a raven." Tris said softly as he turned, she reached out before pulling her hand back with a smile. There was an old tree with the roots looking like they wore into his heart a single raven sitting on one of the branches the rest of the tree dead but the branch the raven sat on beginning to return to life. "Tori that's amazing!"

Grinning Tori wrapped and taped the piece before handing Eric a plastic container with ointment. "You know the drill so I know I don't need to go over after care with you." Nodding Eric gave Tori a one armed hug as Tris took his hand and interlaced their fingers pulling him towards the back of the shop. Pulling him into a room she closed the door and shoved him back against the wall causing his eyes to darken as he slowly licked his lips.

"A raven? Am I your raven?" Despite the dominant action of pushing him against the wall her voice was soft, curious and a little hesitant. Eric wasn't really a fan of birds but the raven seemed fitting as did the whole scene, she was awakening his heart in a way no one ever had.

Reaching out he gently caressed her cheek, "Yeah Tris, I think you are."


	6. Primal Needs

**Sorry that it's been a bit since I updated. Just recently moved and been busy applying for jobs and trying to get everything unpacked and in order. I also apologize for any mistakes in this chapter I'm border line exhausted but I knew I needed to get this chapter out. Hope you all enjoy and yes here's the chapter with the lemon I promised. Once again thank you to everyone who has been reviewing you guys are what keeps me going! Much love!**

Eric had hung out at the shop until Tris' shift was over as he kept her company between checking people in and out for their appointments. As he looked at her it was obvious she was still thinking over his words from earlier and he wasn't sure if they had been a good idea. It was rare he was ever unsure of himself but he couldn't tell what was going on in her head. Something had changed between them but in their current environment he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"So I was thinking we could order pizza and hang out at my place." Even though he knew he should head into the bar he was going to put that off until tomorrow if possible. Tris put him at ease and right now that's what he wanted. Even now the pain had eased from his new tattoo leaving it feeling like nothing but a sunburn, he needed something else to focus on, she was the one things that kept running through his mind. Her little show of dominance from earlier didn't exactly help matters either.

Tris looked over at him with a small smirk on her lips. "A night in sounds good." She said as Tori came up to the front.

"Alright the two of you are just making this all sorts of awkward so get the hell out of my shop. Oh and love you both." The woman winked at the both of them before nearly shoving them out of the door.

"Pushy, pushy." Eric said with a chuckle as he wrapped an arm around Tris and she leaned into him. "Did you drive or do you want to ride with me?" He asked pulling her into him as he leaned against the door of his Jeep, "Though I am partial to you riding with me or riding me ladies choice." He winked at her before leaning down to devour her lips in a heated kiss. He could not get enough of Tris now that he had her in his life.

Pulling away from her lips, Tris was clinging to him as if for dear life as he chuckled deeply, "Just get in the Jeep." Smirking Eric opened the door driver's side door, Tris gave him a questioning look, "I just want to see you crawl over the seats."

Laughing Tris stepped up and into the Jeep before slowly crawling over the console purposefully teasing him as she sway her hips at him before sitting down in the passenger seat. "Dammit woman you're already causing me a problem." Readjusting himself in his jeans he stepped up into the Jeep and slammed the door closed. Reeving the engine he pulled out of the lot and though it normally took him about fifteen to twenty minutes to get back to his apartment it only took ten this time.

Of course the whole ten minutes was of Tris running her hand over his thigh and leaning over to tug on his earlobe with her teeth. "Goddammit Tris we're gonna wreck." He was gratefully when they pulled into his lot and she was out of the Jeep before he was. He could work with that as he slammed his door shut and locked his Jeep trailing after her.

Reaching the elevator he wrapped his hands around Tris' waist lifting her feet from the floor her legs immediately wrapping around his waist. He gave no shits to the fact that they were in a public elevator, actually that added to the passion of it all. If the elevator stopped on a floor that was not his own, one of his many neighbors could catch them in their current position as his tongue pillaged her mouth her hands tangling and pulling at his hair.

A moan escaped her mouth as his moved from hers down her jaw and his teeth bit into her neck another moan leaving her lips and causing his erection to twitch painfully in his pants the fabric and metal of the zipper to bite into him. The door opened and there was a smirk on his lips as he wrapped his arms tightly around Tris' waist as he carried her out of the elevator and leaned her against the door of his apartment as he searched his pockets for his keys.

"Come on Eric. It's just a door and I'd like to move this along." There was humor to Tris' voice as he growled at her while finally finding his keys and unlocking the door. His place was currently somewhat of a mess but that was the farthest thought from his mind as Tris scored her nails down his chest.

"Shit Tris, new tattoo, nails not the worst feeling but not the best either." Though it did send a sting of pleasure through his body as he slammed the door to the apartment closed with his boot. Normally he didn't mind pain but he'd like to keep his tattoo intact for as long as possible. "Let me keep you over my heart." He whispered before crushing his lips to hers once more not giving her a chance to say anything.

Moving through his apartment was easy and he didn't even trip over the shit he had left on the floor. His lips left hers returning to the hollow of her throat his teeth biting down before his tongue soothed over the bites. Reaching his bedroom he dropped her unceremoniously on the bed as he pulled at the zippers of his boots before kicking them off as he untied her shoes and pulled them off her feet. "Really hope that you weren't banking on that pizza just yet."

There was a predatory smirk on his face as he placed his knees on the bed on either side of her body as she grinned at him. His hands moved up her side pulling her shirt up and caressing her soft skin as his mouth moved over the newly exposed flesh as Tris wiggled under him as he smirked, "Ticklish?" Tris smacked at him as he chuckled against her skin.

A moan left her lips as his tongue circled her navel as she wiggled beneath him. All the little noises leaving her were driving him mental as he didn't want to take his time he just wanted to take her. "Baby I can't take this slow." Pulling her shirt over her head he flicked the front clasp of her bra as her hands pulled at his shirt. Moving his arms up he allowed her to pull the shirt over his head as she stared in on his pants.

"I didn't take you for the patient type anyway. I've been wanting this for a while." She bit her lip as she popped the button on his jeans her nibble fingers moving to the zipper and pulling it down as he did the same to her skinny jeans pulling them down her legs but they didn't want to give. Giving a sharp jerk he couldn't help but smirk at the sound of fabric ripping and he tossed it over his shoulder.

"You're fucking kidding me right?" He asked with a raised pierced brow as he looked at the fact that Tris was completely naked under him. She hadn't been wear any underwear which was hot as hell and driving him crazy as she drug her nails down his legs as she pulled his jeans down.

"You're one to talk." Tris moaned out as she lick her lips which was not helping. As she experimentally rand her hand over his erection causing him to hiss out at the feeling of her soft flesh wrapped around him working him in her hand.

"I don't wear underwear unless I have to. I didn't have too." Smirking he leaned on one elbow as his slide a hand down her body. Rubbing his thumb against her clit he watched as her body jerked under his as a breathy moan left her before his slide two fingers inside groaning at how wet she already was, "Fucking hell Tris." Removing her hand from his shaft she grabbing his face and crashed their lips together teeth gnashing for a moment before it turned sizzling hot and passionate as his fingers pumped in and out of her his thumb circling her bundle of nerves

Tris pulled away from his mouth, "Eric, stop teasing." A smirked pulled on his lips because that's what he'd been waiting to hear. Pulling his hand away he raised it to her lips and she opened her mouth pulling his fingers in as she licked her own juices off his fingers causing him to groan as she wrapped her lips around them and sucking on them. Oh he was going to test those oral skills later on something else that was for sure.

Pivoting his hips he rubbed his erection against her folds causing them both to groan her juices lubricating his shaft. Pulling his hips back he thrust into her fast and hard her ankles linking behind his back pulling him in deeper. His forehead moved to rest against hers for a moment not moving over taken by the feeling of her walls surrounding him and she was tight. "Fucking hell Tris…" Pulling back he thrust back in, their bodies molding together perfectly moving in sequence.

Each thrusts became harder and faster and as much as the pleasure and passion was building it wasn't enough. Pulling out Tris pouted confused at him, he didn't give her a chance say anything before flipping her onto her stomach before entering her again in one shift move that caused her to scream in pleasure as he bit down on the back of her neck. "Oh my god, don't stop Eric." Her hand moved under them and by the way she was moaning he knew she was massaging her clit in a way only she could.

"I'm not stopping until you're screaming my name." Wrapping a hand in her hair he pulled her head back causing her back to arch as his lips met her neck again as his thrusts increased. His hips pivoting as Tris pressed back against him thrust for thrust. Her moans became more high pitched as he felt her muscles clenching around him and releasing pulling him closer to the edge but he refused to let go before she did no matter how crazy she was driving him.

"You feel so fucking good Tris. Fuck you feel…" He couldn't even make words right now as he continued thrusting pulling her hair harder. Flesh slapping against flesh along with the moans and groans they were both making were the only sounds in the room, "Tris, baby cum for me. For the love of god I can't hold on much longer. Baby you drive me fucking crazy, never felt anything this good." A growl left him as he buried his face in her neck feeling less like a man and more like an animal.

"Er…Er…Eric! Fuck Eric right there." Her hands were digging into his sheets and god she looked sexy as she was borderline falling apart as he slammed into her over and over again one hand still tangled in her hair the other having a bruising grip on her hip. His teeth locked on her ear and he tugged before flicking his tongue against the same spot. "Eee…" He couldn't understand anything else that fell from her lips as her body shook and wriggled under him as her core tightened around him.

Panting heavily he continued to thrust being so close. His muscles tensed and his stomach tightened as he snarled his teeth clamping down on her shoulder as he hit his climax hard. Wrapping his arms around Tris' waist he rolled over to lay on his back pulling out of her while holding her against his chest. His eyes closed as his heart hammered in his chest as she curled against him causing him to smile.

"That was far better than my dreams." Tris replied as Eric chuckled. "Though you promised me pizza. So maybe you should make good on that promise."

Rolling his eyes at her teasing he looked down at her, "That would require me getting up to get my phone which is somewhere," he motioned to the floor where their clothing was scattered, "You want me to get up?" At that question she shook her head no and yawned.

"Maybe when we wake up. I think I need a nap after that." Chuckling he ran his hand through her hair as she closed her eyes and he was thinking a nap didn't sound so bad.


	7. Stress Relief

**Another chapter up, sometimes it just flows. Thing I was just slowed by stress. Hope you all enjoy another lemon filled chapter and the next will be the trial. Thanks for sticking with me through this wild ride and I have a few ideas for stories to come however I have crazy ADD so if I start anything new I may never finish this and I won't do that to you guys. Thanks for the continued support and the push I've needed to continue this story farther! Much love and happy reading!**

A week had passed and his tension was at all-time high with the impending trial. Eric and Max worked well together and whereas Tobias had his so called witnesses Eric had his own since he might be an asshole but he was never violent without cause. Words were one thing, decking another person was something else altogether.

Though Tris was definitely helping drain his tension and stress away and she was doing that again right now as his hands gripped the edge of his desk tightly his breathing husky as he tried to keep from groaning loudly as her tongue swirled over his lower head causing him to hiss and try to thrust into her warm and waiting mouth but she was pinning his hips to the chair. "Shit Tris." He said low as she rolled his balls in her hand and his head fell back to rest against the chair.

There was a knock on the door but Tris didn't let up, the suction increasing as she pulled him deeper into her mouth. "What?" He snarled out in a barely controlled voice. He didn't say come in but the door opened anyway as Molly walked straight up to his desk and laid some files down. At the moment he was grateful for the large executive desk he used and the fact that the support ran all the way around the desk shield Tris and her current oral fixation.

"Max left these at the bar. He figured if you were out in the bar that you probably didn't want to be bothered." Molly trailed her fingertips over his desk as Tris took him all the way into her mouth as he hit the back of her throat. His hips tried to buck up but she wasn't giving him the ability to.

"And you didn't take that same thought into consideration?" He growled out hoping she attributed his current attitude to stress and the fact that he snapped at everyone. Tris mouth moved from his shaft to pull one of his balls into her mouth as her hand pumped up and down his shaft and he had to bite back a groan.

"I know you're stressed and all with the trial but I just wanted to tell you that you don't need to worry. We're all here for you. Plus I thought you might want to look those files over, they seem important." Was Molly trying to flirt with him right now? He couldn't even think through the haze of lust clouding his vision right now.

"Thanks for your concern but I'm fine and since I was closed in my office on my own to finally get some work done I'd like to be left that way." He made a shooing motion with his hand, "Out, not." Molly looked put out by his words and actions but he didn't give a damn as long as she left. There was a pout on her lips but she finally left closing the door behind her.

Tris wrapped her lips around him again as she pulled him in and out of her mouth before going down and swallowing him whole. "Goddamn it Tris." He snarled in a hushed whisper as he pulled his chair back a little to look at her. Was there anything better than seeing your girlfriend's mouth wrapped around your length driving your insane? Eric was thinking there wasn't.

Sweeping his arm out all the papers of his desk fluttered to the floor causing a huge mess he was sure to regret later but for right now it was completely worth it. Pulling Tris away from his length she released him with a small pop and he groaned as he leaned down wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her from under his desk and lifting her to sit on top of it with her legs spread out before him in once swift move. Should he be looking over the scattered files on the floor that Max had left for him? Probably but they would still be here when he finished with Tris.

The small skirt she was wearing fell around her waist as he looked as the lacy panties she was wearing and the fire engine red color was darkened by her desire and he knew how wet she was for him already. "It was so nice of Tori to let you bring me lunch." He said with a mischievous gleam to his a smirk on his lips as he dug his thumbs into the fragile fabric and ripped them down the sides allowing them to drop to the floor.

"Eric I just fucking bought those!" Tris chastised him with the narrowing of her eyes but he knew she wouldn't be too heart broken about them soon enough.

Leaning down to nuzzle her inner thigh he looked up at her, "You should know better than to think I wouldn't rip them off." A handful of panties, shirts and bras had already met his wrath after the items tries to keep him from what he wanted. A moan lift Tris' lips as he kissed and nipped at her inner thigh, first one and then the other before dropping to nuzzle the fine patch of hair over her clit taking in her scent which was making him light headed.

"Don't try t…" The words died on her lips and shifted to a moan as he flicked his tongue against her clit before nibbling on the sensitive bundle of nerves. She moved her legs to rest over his shoulders as he pulled her closer. Circling his tongue over the bundle of nerves her hands tangled into his hair pulling him closer to her wanted more of the delicious friction he was causing.

Moving from her clit he licked the length of her folds groaning at how good she tasted the vibration from his mouth causing her back to arch. Moving back to her clit he rolled his tongue against it driving her insane with his skills as he slide two fingers inside of her and began pumping loving the little breathy noise she made as he curled his fingers and nearly shot off his desk her free hand massaging one breast first and then the other tweaking her nipples. Adding a third finger he watched as she shook her head back and forth skirting the edge of her release.

Growling against her she placed a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming as their eyes locked for a moment and he could tell she was about to cum. One sharp nip to her clit was all it took as her muscles tightened around his fingers and her body convulsed on the desk. He would never thinking of doing office work the same way again that was for sure.

Lifting from the chair he pulled his jeans down his lips and slide Tris from the desk and onto his lap. He had already relinquished control to her and she was the only person who make him too that. So he was putting her in control once more knowing she deserved it for everything they'd both been going through these recent days. Smirking at him she placed on hand on his shoulder and used the other to position him as she lifted and then lowered herself slowly inch by inch into him his fingers biting into her hips to keep from forcing her down in one swift movement. This was the only thing either was currently in control of in their life and he wanted her to have this moment.

Placing both of her hands against his chest she grinded against him, her clit rubbing against his pelvis as she took him all in. Groaning he locked his eyes with hers and they were so fucking beautiful with lust, passion and something else clouding them. Using the placement of her knees against the seat of his chair she rose up nearly allowing him to slip out of her before faling back into him and he hit so deep he swore he saw fucking stars. "Shit…Tris."

Her body rose and fell riding him hard as his mouth move to her left breast and his tongue circled and laved it before pulling her nipple between his teeth and causing her to give a sharp intake of air. Every time she took him fully in was punctuated by a circular motion of her hips causing a groan to leave him as he thrusted up meeting her thrust for thrust before using the leverage of her hands to increase her movements as his mouth moved to her right breast giving it the same attention.

He back arched and her body pulled him in deeper. She was getting him so close but he couldn't rest his end if she was the only in control, there was something about dominance that just got him off and he could feel how close she was. Standing he slammed her against the wall in one move causing her to cry out in pleasure. His hips moved back and forth slamming into her hard over and over and his right hand moved to massage and pinch at her clit leaving her breathless as she clawed at his chest proving to him how close she really was.

"Tris scream my name so loud they can hear you in the bar. Let them know how can do this to you. Cum fot me, I want to feel that tight pussy clench around me and milk me for all I'm worth and you shattered unable to create a single thought." He said in a husky voice feeling the pleasure building in the pit of his stomach.

"Er…" She said panting her face contorting as her eyes closed while her nails dig into his shoulders leaving crescent marks. "ERIC!" She screamed out as her body convulsed in his arms her orgasm taking over as she clung to him his thrust becoming more erratic and he hit deeper and harder as he snarled against her neck.

With a few more thrusts he was done his body wound like a tight spring before it burst apart. His balls tightened and grew heavy before he buried his face against her shoulder biting down hard enough to draw blood as he left his mark on her body. Riding out his climax with a few slow, hard strokes he pulled out of his face still buried against her shoulder as his tongue slid over the mark he'd left her with. He hadn't meant to draw blood but fuck that been intense.

"I have to get back to work." Tris said with an adorable laugh as her legs unwrapped from his body and she slide to the floor. Cupping her cheek in his hand his eyes were soft as he gazed down at her before giving her a gentle kiss, it was laced with passion along with the love that was building in his frozen heart for her. She was awakening parts of him which had been long forgotten and he was fine with that.

"Yeah me too. I'll see you for dinner tonight." He said laying his forehead against hers before pulling back as they both worked on straightening their clothes but there was no way in one of the bar didn't know what just happened. Tris shot him a wink before leaving his office closing the door behind her as she left him with the mess they had created. Yeah he should probably clean up.


	8. The Truth Always Comes Out

**Alright needed to get the court case out of the way before I could continue on with the rest of the story. Sorry, I know it's not as action packed as my other chapters. Though now that it has reached this point I do have to warn you all that in a few more chapters I will be wrapping this story up. I'm so glad so many of you have enjoyed it and it has truly been an amazing first story to write.**

Pulling at the tie around his neck he felt uncomfortable with being in the charcoal grey three piece suit, white button up shirt and maroon tie. Eric was a jeans, t-shirt and sneakers or boots kind of guy not the sort to wear three piece suits, a tie and shiny black dress shoes. Any shoes that required polishing were already too much work. However Max had made it clear that appearances would be important during this cause.

Tobias looked like a damn banker all the time and Eric, well he looked like he looked he either was part of a gang or have been part of a gang apparently. He found it fucking stupid that he was being judged by the way he looked instead of the content of his character but that would change. Sure he looked like on intimidating SOB and he was but there was a difference between a threatening appearance and personality and being a cold, violent person who only wished to harm others.

Eric just hope that the witnesses he and Max lined up could make the judge see that he wasn't the person Tobias was making him out to be. Some violent man that had no control and only knew how to hurt people, what a joke. He had always known Tobias was an asshole he just never knew the man was such a manipulative one.

He and Max sat behind one of the tables in the main area of the court room as Tobias and his lawyer sat across from them at the other table. The bailiff announced for them all to raise as the judge took the bench. It was a civil cause so there was no jury only the judge who took her seat as did everyone else. "The plaintiff Tobias Eaton is suing the defendant Eric Coulter for mental pain and suffering due to a bar fight between the two. The defendant is counter-suing for defamation and slander against himself and his business."

"Mr. Eaton please tell us about the incident that occurred on which you're suing Mr. Coulter for." The Judge said patiently waiting for Tobias to his side of the altercation.

"On the night of August 7th, 2015 I was out at the bar Mr. Coulter owns called Dauntless with my girlfriend at the time Beatrice Prior. I walked up to the bar and order two beers from Mr. Coulter, he insulted my choice and ignored me in order to talk to my girlfriend which made her uncomfortable." The judge waved her hand to stop Tobias.

"Mr. Eaton, give me the facts not what someone else felt, you are not Miss Prior, if I want to know what she was feeling at the time I would ask her. Now continue." Eric couldn't help but smirk at the tone of the Judge's voice obviously the woman wasn't one to put up with bullshit from anyone.

"Sorry your honor. Mr. Coulter insulted and then ignored me while blatantly flirting with my then girlfriend. So I said I would just order from someone else since he was being a jerk. I mean look at the guy I didn't want any trouble." Tobias said motioning towards Eric.

Eric's brows lowered in annoyance his hands gripping the table in front of him to keep from doing anything stupid. "Mr. Eaton I'm not interested in the way he looks or what you were or were not trying to do. Please stick to the unbiased facts of the encounter." Man this Judge was a hardass and Eric wasn't so sure he was ready to talk to Tobias could have all the attention for now since it was showing Eric what not to do.

"I told Mr. Coulter that I didn't like the way he talked and looked at my girlfriend when we would visit the bar. He didn't appreciate it and continued to tell me things like he didn't care what I did or didn't do, that I was nothing. Miss Prior lead me away from the bar in order to calm me down and talk to me away from him and his rude remarks." Tobias paused and licked his lips and it took everything in Eric not to say that it wasn't a talk and Tris hadn't been trying to calm Tobias down. "Tris walked over to the bar to grab our beers and Eric grabbed her, I walked over and told him to leave her alone and he punch me right in the face."

Eric couldn't believe the lies he was hearing and he felt his blood beginning to boil but he had to try and remain calm no matter how much he wanted to stride up to Tobias and slam his smug face into the table in front of him countless times. "I was in shock I didn't know what to do so I left. The next day I had to go to the dentist due to a tooth that Mr. Coulter knocked loose."

As Tobias finished his version of the story the Judge was looking at him as if she didn't fully believe what he was saying. "And there was no police report filed on the assault Mr. Eaton?"

Tobias swallowed obviously not having wanted to get that question, "No, as I said I was in shock."

"Alright thank you for your take on the incident in question. Mr. Coulter I'm sure you have your own version of the events of that night."

"Yes Ma'am. I'm not going to claim to be an incredibly social person or to always be a nice person. I run and work at a bar, its not an easy job and you deal with drunk and crazy people every night. The night in question Mr, Eaton ordered two beers, one for himself and one for Miss Prior who I've been friends with longer than I've known Mr. Eaton. She doesn't normally drink that kind of beer so I asked her if that was what she really wanted. Instead of allowing her to answer Mr. Eaton popped up with a smart remark so I ignored him." Eric hated to be on the spot and have attention directed at him. "Things between myself and Mr. Eaton became verbally heated so Miss Prior escorted him to the side of the bar where began to argue."

The Judge looked as if she were about to say something, "I'm sorry your honor it looked as if they were arguing, raised voices, strong hand motions. Miss Prior slapped Mr. Eaton and returned to the bar to talk to me. Mr. Eaton followed after her and laid his hands on her grabbing her arm. She asked him to let he go and his hold tightened, her eyes were closed, she hissed out in pain and I will admit I lost it and I did punch Mr. Eaton in the face. I was defending a friend and a customers in my bar and I stand by my actions. Mr. Eaton was then escorted out by the door man."

The Judge seemed to mull all of this over, "Well those are two very different sides to the same story. Mr. Coulter do you have any security images from the night in question?" Glancing over at Tobias, Eric watched as the man paled apparently not having thought of that.

"Yes Ma'am I do." Max grabbed the still frames from the cameras and walked them up to the Judge and handed them over.

There was a few moments of silence as the Judge took them all in, "I believe I'd like to hear Miss Prior's side of all of this. Miss Prior can you please come up here." Eric turned as watched as Tris pushed herself up from the bench she was sitting on and stepped towards the judge. "Miss Prior in your own words can you tell us what occurred that night?"

Tris nodded and Eric watched as she licked her lips. "Every Friday I've been going to Dauntless for the past six months or so and every Friday I'm greeted by Mr. Coulter at the bar. At first I used to think he was an asshole until I realized that was just how he was but he was never internally mean or cruel. After Mr. Eaton and I had started to date I refused to chance my Friday night schedule it was just part of my week.

The night in question Mr. Eaton was not in a very good mood and he had been trying to tell me that we weren't going to Dauntless but I put my foot down. Mr. Eaton has never gotten along with Mr. Coulter and that night Mr. Eaton was being an ass. When Eric…Mr. Coulter tried to ask for my order Mr. Eaton cut him off and then they began to argue. I've been friends with Mr. Coulter for longer so I pulled Mr. Eaton aside." Pausing Tris chewed on her lip and Eric silently offered her a small supportive smile knowing she could do this. "Mr. Eaton and I argued over his controlling behavior and his treatment of my friends and in the end broke up."

The Judge's eyebrows rose slightly at that little tad bit of information. "I slapped him because he said somethings that don't bare repeating and I headed over to the bar for a much needed shot which is where Mr. Coulter found me. We have barely begun to talk when Mr. Eaton grabbed my arm and began to yell at me. I told him we were done talking and we were just done and his grip tightened. I tried to pull away and I couldn't. When Mr. Coulter saw me in distress he punched Mr. Eaton to get him away from me." Pausing she looked over at Eric and for a moment they locked eyes, that was his beautiful strong girl.

"Mr. Coulter could have leaped over the bar, he could have kept hitting Mr. Eaton but he didn't because his goal wasn't to injury the man. What Mr. Coulter did was to protect me, maybe it wasn't the best thing to do but he didn't do with spiteful or malicious intent." Tris straightened her shoulders and smiled at the Judge.

"Thank you Miss Prior you may have a seat. Mr. Coulter I would like to hear what you're basing your counter suit on since it's obvious that Mr. Eaton's has no basis." Eric had never felt such a weight off his shoulders as he did right now. All the stress, all the worry it was almost over.

"Here I have a couple of articles and reviews that Tobias sent in under his name to review websites and the local paper about my violent tendencies and how I abuse people in my bar. You heard the events of the evening straight from his mouth and yet what he wrote is not that. He claims that I brutally beat him and drug him out of my club. I have police officers come to my bar and demand my security tapes and I was treated like a criminal." Max took the articles and handed them to the judge who read them over occasionally looking to Tobias who was sweating under her gaze.

"I'm ruling on the side of the defendant and his counter-suit. Mr. Eaton you will have to pay Mr. Coulter restitution for your actions and I wouldn't be surprised if no one believes you again. Court adjourned." Eric couldn't help the smirk off his face and this was well worth holding his anger down. If he had lashed out in court there would have been a good chance the ruling would have been different but he proved Tobias a liar and instead of paying out to the other man he would be getting paid.

Tris wrapped her arms around him and his wound around her waist pulling her tight against him as he kissed her deeply. If Tris hadn't stood by him none of this would have been possible. She was quickly becoming his everything and he wasn't too proud to admit that, at least not to her. "I'd say we should go celebrate but I have the feeling you're going to want to get back to work."

Eric grinned, "Baby you know me so well. I swear we'll celebrate but for tonight I want to focus on my poor neglected business." Chuckling he actually did feel bad for his bar and his employees since he'd been doing the bare minimum there recently as he tried to keep from losing his shit over this whole legal battle.

"Well then I'll just have to join you there." Standing on her toes she kissed him again as they heard an annoyed growl behind them coming from Tobias.

"All you ever wanted was her and you now you have her but a man like you could never keep her." Tobias spit out as him and it took all of Eric's self-control not to punch the man again. Though the gentle supportive hand of his girlfriend did wonders to calm him down.

"You can keep thinking that Tobias but the truth is even though everyone things I'm the asshole I know how to treat a woman and I know how to keep Tris happy, which is more than I can say for you." Moving his arm to wrap around Tris' shoulder they headed out of the courthouse.


	9. More Than Sixteen Candles

**Sorry it's been so long between updates. I'm glad to see that so many are still following this story, it's my first and my baby so I do greatly appreciate it. Reason for the long update time was due to my roommate's dog pulling my laptop off the table and using it as a chew toy. Should be back on schedule now, this story will be closing out next chapter thank you all for sticking with my through this wild ride. My other story Questionable Ethics is far from done and I will be updating that one soon as well as starting a new story soon. Much love! Read, review, send me suggestions and as always I don't own Divergent or the characters written.**

The positive press from winning the trial against Tobias seemed to outweigh the negative publicity he had attempted to cause. For someone covered in tattoos and piercings Eric knew more about the law than Tobias did which was why it had been on his side. Just because you looked like a criminal didn't mean you were one.

The trial had been a month ago and since then a lot in Eric's life had changed but all for the better he and Tris had finally put a label on what they were, well he just liked to call her his but she enjoyed introducing him as her boyfriend. Eric hated that since they didn't share some high school coupling where they were going steady and she was his girlfriend. Tris was the most important thing in his world and she knew that which gained her a lot of leeway when she decide to do things he didn't like, such as the surprise birthday she decided to throw at their place for him. Did he mention she had moved in? Yeah that had happened.

The small apartment was far from being filled to the brim but everyone there was people he wanted there. With the exception of Tris' friend Christina and her boyfriend Will, the two of them tended to get on his nerves but he suffered through it for Tris. Though the fact that Tris' parents where here along with her brother did set him a little on edge. He hadn't met the parents of the girl he was seeing since High School when it was sort of mandatory. "Mr. and Mrs. Prior." He said holding his hand out to the both of them.

Tris' father didn't seem to like him much but her mom just rolled her eyes at her husband and took Eric's hand. "It's really very good to meet you Eric. You'll have to forgive my husband I don't think you were what he was expecting." Yeah Eric was used to hearing that at this point in his life.

"Well if it makes you feel any better Dad, Eric has multiple degrees from the University of Chicago and owns his own business." The pride and defense in Tris' voice caused him to smile at her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close kissing her right temple.

"That's impressive you couldn't be older than your mid-twenties and that's a good amount to have accomplished so far in life." Mrs. Prior said with a smile as her husband seemed to mulled over that information unsure of what to think about it.

"How old are you Eric? If you don't mind me asking that is." Tris' brother Caleb asked and Eric was well aware the 'if you don't mind me asking' was thrown in for the sake of being polite.

"As of today I'm twenty-five." He said moving away from Tris' family for a moment in need of a drink. Opening one of the kitchen cabinet he pulled down a bottle of Crown Royal Apple. Tossing some ice into the glass he filled it part way with the whiskey before topping it with Ginger Ale. Tris looked amused, her father not so much. Sure he was used to dealing with large groups of people in the bar but this was different and stressful. "Worked at the bar to put myself through college and since I was able to get a lot of financial aid I was able to save a lot. When the last owner decided he was ready to move on from the place he made me a really good offer and I jumped on it. I now own, manager and work at that very bar."

Before he could raise the glass to his lips Tris grabbed it from him and took a huge gulp before handing it back with a playful smirk as he chuckled. "That's also the same bar I met him in so I kind of love it." Tris said with a bright smile causing Eric's expression to soften a little.

"What's the name of it?" Eric was surprised that this question came from Mrs. Prior who actually seemed interested to know.

"Dautless. I changed the name when I bought it, before it was…" He was cut off by Tris' father who had a strange expression on his face.

"Allegiance. My wife and I met there a very long time ago. I must admit I was glad to see it go to someone who wished to create their own future and not a developer who would have torn it down." Mr. Prior grudgingly admitted but Eric was still thrown off by the fact that Tris' parents had met at the same bar.

"A greater profit would have been made had it been sold to one of the many development companies but that's not what Harrison wanted so he took my meager offer. He still comes in from time to time he says its to make sure I haven't run the bar into the ground but I think it's nostalgia." Mr. Prior seemed to nod in understanding and in the moment Eric had his respect.

"We'd better get going so you can enjoy your party but it was nice to meet you Eric." Mrs. Prior said pulling him into an awkward hug and smiled before looking to Tris and then back at Eric with a smile, "You two take care of one another."

As she stepped away Mr. Prior moved to shake his hand, "My daughter seems to like you and though you look like my worst nightmare for someone to date my daughter you seem to be a good guy. Take care of my daughter Eric, I now know where you live."

Chuckling nervously Eric shook the older man's hand before Mr. Prior moved to hug and kiss his daughter before leaving Caleb going with them without saying anything to Eric. Tris wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for her lips to meld against his. Groaning softly as she pulled away a pierced brow rose. "What was that for?"

Tris seemed to think over her answer for a moment. "For being nice when I know you really didn't want to be with all the questions thrown your way." Eric was glad that Tris understood since he really didn't like to talk about himself and her parents made him nervous. "You Sir still have gifts to open, candles to blow out, hopefully without setting the apartment on fire and guests to tolerate."

Groaning he looked at the people gathered at his apartment, most were employees, how sad was that? "Can we just light the candles and let the apartment burn down around them?" He asked hopefully, "Call it a birthday miracle?"

Tris rolled her hazel eyes at him, "No we can't. Though if I accidentally drop a lite candle while trying to light twenty-five candles I will blame you." Winking at him she moved to the table were the cake was set and began counting candles as she placed them on the cake. He had asked her why she hadn't just bought number candles and she told him that was no fun.

"Alright come gather round so we can sing Eric his least favorite song and see how much hot air he's really full of." Tris announced and she came over and grabbed his hand before dragging him to the table in order to stand in front of the cake. She started lighting the candles. "Alright we may have to go through the song a few times to get this candles lite so I vote of different accents every time! First time normal and the second time like the Count on Sesame Street, third time in Russian!"

Eric was glaring at his girlfriend as she started singing, others joining in as she went about trying to light all the candles which seemed to a problem but she was trying her best. By the time the third round of singing was over the candles still weren't light but Christina took this as an opportunity. And started in on the terrible 'you say it's your birthday' song from Sixteen Candles.

Tris finally finished lighting the last candle as Christina finished which was great since he didn't want anymore impromptu singing. "Make a wish." Tris said softly before he blew out the candles slowly moving over the cake trying to blow them all out in one go but the last two candles refused to go out so he took in a smaller breath before blowing them out.

Everyone wished him a happy birthday as Tris started cutting and plating the chocolate cake with salted caramel icing refusing to allow him to help. Though in true Tris fashion she gave him his slice of cake last. And by gave it to him he meant she picked it up and shoved it in his face. Slowly blinking it took him a moment to figure out what has just happened as he licked the sweet and slightly salty frosting from his lips. "Tris," He growled out as she leaned forwards and ran her tongue over his cheek collecting cake and frosting before pulling back with a smirk as he groaned. "Pay back's a bitch." He whispered to her before going to clean up in the bathroom.

The sticky frosting wasn't easy to get off his face and it took him about ten minutes of trying before he gave up and tossed his frosting and cake covered shirt in the sink to try and clean later. Coming back into the living room in just his jeans he watched Tris' breathing hitch and it served her right. "What are you trying to do Coulter? Make the rest of us normal guys feel bad?" Zeke asked as Eric chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Says the guy that spends five days out of the week at the gym. Normal my ass. And Tris ruined my shirt and this is my place get over it." Moving to the table he swiped Tris' plate with cake and a fork. Taking the bite that was on the fork he groaned, "Oh that's good. Alright if you got me something bring it over, if you didn't and have been drinking my booze and eating my food then get the hell out." There was a look of confusion on the faces of some. "I'm kidding." He said moving to sit in his normal chair, "But if you got me something bring it over I'm not moving from this cake or this spot."

The gifts were mostly cards, cash and gift cards, nothing too personal which made sense given most were invited so the party didn't seem so pathetic. "What about you Tris?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows when she didn't get up to get anything.

"Tori and I got you a joint gift." His brow rose even farther in question as Tris stepped towards him and slowly beginning to unbutton the top few buttons on her shirt. His mouth went dry as he watched her having no idea where this was going until she pulled the fabric to the left and showed a very fresh tattoo but it wasn't the placement that made his breath catch but the design. His eyes movement to Tori and then back to Tris as he looked at the geometric maze pattern which was the same as the tattoos on his arms, they were over her heart and in the middle was a raven.

"Thank you all for coming but I need you all to get the hell out now." There was a husky growl to his voice his body already reacting. Glancing over he watched as Tori laughed before moving to hug him from behind.

"Enjoy the rest of your birthday big guy." Patting him on the back Tori headed for the door and everyone else followed her lead telling him bye and thanks for the party. It seemed to take forever to get everyone the hell out of his apartment and Christian and Will were the worst, did they not understand he needed to be alone with his girl right now? He was about the throw them the hell off the balcony to get them out if they didn't leave soon. Finally the door closed and they were alone.

"Do you like it?" Tris asked softly chewing on her bottom lip apparently afraid of his reaction since it could be taken either way. Grabbing her around the waist he pulled her against his chest as he leaned forward his lips colliding with hers as he wrapped his fingers in the fabric of her shirt before pulling roughly the buttons popping off as she inhaled sharply.

"I want a better view." He growled out as he moved his hands behind her back to unclasp her bra as she shrugged out of her shirt. Sliding the straps down her shoulders he looked at the work without anything obscuring his view. Her legs moved to rest on either side of him as she straddled his waist, "Did Tori tell you why I wanted a maze?"

Tris shook her head no and Eric wasn't that surprised since Tori liked to keep the confidentiality of her clients. "My arms were some of the first pieces I got. I was young and stressed and I didn't feel like I had a grip on anything. At that point I was nearly failing out of college, not because I didn't understand but because I didn't see the point. So I walked into Tori's shop not having a fucking clue. At the time it wasn't her shop she just worked there, her brother owned it. Anyway I come in and she asks me what I wanted and I completely draw a blank. There was so much on my mind and I couldn't pin down a single idea being torn in so many different directions."

Pausing he licked his lips before continuing. "So I tell her I just feel like I'm stuck in a maze that I was dropped in and I can't get out of it. So many directions to go and I don't know which one is right. And she looks at me and goes where do you want it? I didn't even think I just gave her an answer and after a couple of hours at the shop I walked out with these." He said pulling his arms from around her and turning them so she could see. "After that I actually stopped thinking about the paths and focused on the destination, it didn't matter how I got there as long as I did. No matter how many dead ends I hit I was determined not to give in or give up."

Eric knew what Tris' raven's meant, they were for people she loved and the fact that she put a maze over her heart with a raven in the center meant a lot to him. Eric had never gotten a tattoo to represent another person until Tris and he didn't regret it in the least and never would. "Well you've already found the path to my heart Eric." She said softly leaning forward to kiss him. "You still taste like salted caramel." There was humor in her voice as she ran her tongue over his stubble covered cheek and he groaned softly.

The room was lite up by a flash of lightening before a huge clap of thunder caused the windows to rattle a little as the power flickered before going out. The living room was shrouded in darkness as Eric slide his hands up and down her sides his thumbs caressing the sides of her breasts hearing a sharp intake of air coming from her. "Should we be worried about the power?" She asked voice breathless as Eric chuckled.

"Baby I don't need to see to know what I'm doing." Just to prove his point he gripped the short skirt she was wear and raised it bunching it up at her waist. Rocking his hips forward he ground his growing erection against the lace covering her core making her moan as he head fell to his shoulder. An incredibly wicked idea over took him and he smirked as he stood his arms around her waist to hold her in place.

Walking to the sliding glass window he lowered her feet to the ground watching the questioning look in her eyes in a flash of lightening as he smirked. Reaching around her back he pulled the zipper of her skirt down and let it fall to the floor as he pressed her front against the cool glass causing her to draw in a sharp intake of breath. "Eric…" She breathed out and he chuckled and leaned down to kiss and suck at the sensitive skin at the hollow of her throat.

"Oh come on Tris, it's my birthday." He said in a husky tone as he reached around her to rub his thumb over her clit which was still covered by the thin lace. Her forehead moved forward to rest against the glass as she pressed her palms against it as well submitting to him which made him smile. It was about the only time she ever submitted since if she wanted something she would fight for it even against him.

Lightening flashed illuminating her pale skin as he slide his hand under the thin lacy fabric her hips already beginning to rotate against his thumb trying to gain more friction. Sliding him index and middle finger between her fold he continued to rub which his thumb as he curled his fingers drawing them in and out of her body slowly at first loving the sight of watching her hips moving faster to fuck his hand trying to gain the speed and friction she wanted since it wasn't giving it to her. "Admit it, you want someone to see us in a flash of lightening. The thought turns you on that someone might catch us."

They had previous discussed a lot of things including sexual limits and they both had to admit a little exhibitionism kept things interesting. "I want someone to see us. I want them to know what only you can do to me." She said in a reverent tone that ended in a moan. Tris released a whimper as he pulled his fingers out of her and his hand away.

"Babe you're almost naked and I've got a very painful erection that would like to come out to play give me a sec." He said chuckling as he leaned down to untie his shoes and kicked them off before working on his zipper as her right hand moved from the window to disappear between her legs. Her head was turned towards him as she bit into her full bottom lip as he managed to push his jeans and briefs down and kicked them to the side. Grabbing the delicate lace sides of Tris' panties he pulled them down her legs. She'd been getting a little pissed with him recently due to the destruction of most of her good underwear. Eric really couldn't help it since it brought far greater satisfaction to rip the fabric from her than it did to slide it down her creamy legs.

Moving his hands down to her inner thighs he parted her legs a little more and rubbed himself against her wet folds. Her hands moved from between her folds to be place back against the window another flash of lightening illuminating the sky and apartment. Taking her hands that was coated with her juices he pulled it from the window and licked them clean causing them both to groan. She felt so warm and wet against his shaft as he reached down to position his head at her entrance and gave a shift thrust in with a pivot of his hips. The moan that left her set him on fire as he moved her hands back to the window trapping them under his own.

"Eric." Her voice was nothing but a breathy moan as she spoke my name. Pulling my hips back I slammed back into her feeling her muscles flex around me, she was fucking perfect for me and her body always drove me insane.

"Baby tell me what you want." He whispered into her ear in a husky tone of voice as his thrust began to quicken. He didn't given a shit if it were his birthday this moment right now was about her. Her pleasure always gave way to his own and he wasn't one to take without giving in return especially when it came to her.

"Harder, pull my hair." She moaned out as his hips pivoted forward with greater force behind it the sound of slick skin smacking filling the air as he wrapped his hand around the length of her ponytail her hair soft against his hand. Pulling her head back roughly she moaned out as her back arched causing him to groan at the new angle as she seemed to purr.

"Scream for it." He groaned out against her ear taking her earlobe between his teeth and pulling. He loved hearing the sound of her voice when she was lost in ecstasy.

"Harder! Oh god Eric harder, right there! Right there, don't stop, faster!" She screamed out ever receptive to his need to hear her. Neither gave a shit what their neighbors thought and by this point they ought to be used to it. As he thrust harder and deeper with a rotation to hips she was moaning so loud he couldn't heard anything else. Her hand that he didn't have pinned to the window moved down to pinch and rub her clit causing her to get louder. Her muscles were begin to clench around him with each stroke and he knew it would be soon.

"I love you Beatrice." He muttered against her throat in a husky, throaty tone as she screamed out her release as she leaned into the window for support. Her body spasmed and clamped down on his and he lost it right there his thrust becoming erratic until he buried himself deep within her feeling himself coming deep inside of her. His heart was hammering in his chest as he leaned his forehead against the back of her neck steading himself until he was ready to move.

As he pulled out of her she turned towards him with a sexy smile of satisfaction. "I love you too Eric, happy birthday."


	10. No More Wasted Time

**I want to thank you all for sticking through this and giving this story more love that I could ever imagine. This chapter will conclude Hey Bartender. If I have ideas for it in the future I'll do a sequel but for now it's drawing to a close. As always I don't own the Divergent trilogy or the characters.**

Eric was sitting in his office at the bar working on a stuck of paper work which had been building since before his birthday which had been a week or so ago. Everyone had realized he was incredibly distracted as of late and the reason for that was simple, Tris. The pen tapped against the mountain of papers he needed to read and sign off on or file away since they were invoices. Steely blue eyes looked up in a narrowed gaze as the office door opened without a knock or any civil or respectful way of asking for entrance.

The scowl on his face immediately turned into a wide grin as he saw the older man standing there, "Who do I have to screw to get a drink in this place?"

Chuckling Eric pushed himself up from his chair as he shook his head at the man, "No me that's for sure Harrison, I don't swing that way." The older man pulling him into a paternal hug and clapped him on the back leaning him out towards the main bar.

"Hear you got this place some interesting publicity. Now that's a story I want to hear." Taking a seat at the bar Harrison barely waited for the bar tender to take notice before ordering, "Well whiskey, double, three ice cubes." His focus once more returned to Eric awaiting what he seemed to hope to be a good story.

"Alright old man but only because my life is sadly your only source of entertainment." He watched as Harrison looked around taking the place in and probably seeing it in his mind's eye how it had been before he sold it to Eric. "So there was this girl. I know you say all the good stories start with a girl. She came in every week, same day, some time. I got pretty used to seeing her but you know me I'm more focused on my business than women but let me tell you this was sexy woman."

Harrison nodded along as his drink was placed on the bar beside him. "And I me I notice her because there's no way not too. We talk every time she comes in, I flirt a little and give her a hard time, I like the strange friendship we're building. So one day she comes in and she's not alone anymore." He watches as Harrison hangs on his every word wincing in sympathy, "Real banker looking type. I make peace with my missed opportunity you know. She'd been coming in for months after all I had all the chances in the world. I tried to be supportive of the incredible jackass she decided to date but he seriously pissed me off, real control type, didn't like when she actually talked to me because god forbid I make her laugh."

Harrison raised his hand to cut Eric off for a moment, "I'm sorry you know how to be funny and can make people laugh? That I've got to see kid." There was a smirk on the older man's face as he brought the glass up to his lips.

"Alright stop questioning the validity of my humor that's not the point of the story old man." Harrison pretended to be taken aback as he chuckled before taking a healthy gulp from his glass. "Anyway, they came in one night and he ordered for her, not her usual beer and she looked so uncomfortable so I questioned her about it. He got pissed that I dared to talk to her like she was his possession or something. You know Harrison I don't have any patience for dumbasses. To keep a fight from starting she pulled him off to the side to talk, they had a verbal fight and she came back over to the bar."

"Oh I bet the asshole was just thrilled about that. You're such a people person after all Eric." Harrison said with a snort and Eric rolled his eyes before narrowing them on the man, "Alright, alright I'm stop interrupting."

"Seriously old man, you ask to hear a story and then keep cutting me off." His tone was joking of course since that was just how Harrison was. "So the asshole follows her over and starts yelling," Harrison's expression darkened, he knew Eric didn't play that game, you didn't yell or lay a hand on a woman to inflict unwanted pain. "He grabbed her arm and she was in pain trying to pull her arm away. A decked him, he let her go and tried to come at me so I pushed him off the bar. He didn't even fill a police report fucking dumbass. So I shit you not the same damn night the same girl gets slipped a ruffie and I end up slamming two guys heads into one another and getting the cops to take them away."

Motioning for a glass of water he continues his tale and as he vocalizes it he realizes how crazy the circumstances are that lead to he and Tris being a couple. "I take her back to my place for her to sleep it off for the night. She was so wasted and testing my control but I was a good guy, make her breakfast and took her home in the morning. Asshole was waiting for us and she told him the hell off and it was a major turn on. Anyway we got pretty close after that, she came to see me here and things got…heavy. So I've got this girl pinned against the wall right? We're still clothed I want to take it farther. Asshole and his lawyer come in and serve me papers saying they're taking me to court for assault and physical and mental pain and suffering. I only hit the guy once if I really wanted to hurt him we both know I could have."

Harrison needed intently listening to the story. "So he takes me to court, he tells his bullshit version of the truth, I tell my side of what happens which is of course totally different. So the judge calls Tris up, that's the woman this whole thing centers around, she of course backs my story because it's the truth. My counter suit went through and he owes me a shit ton of money. I got the girl and I won the case. It all boils down to a happy ending."

Tossing the rest of his whiskey back Harrison chewed on the ice seeming to be lost in thought for a moment. "Kid that better not be the end of the story. You fought hard for her, you seem…dare I say in love. I think maybe you should stop wasting important time before you once again find that you've missed an opportunity. You've spent a long time focusing on your and this place but you tend to find in time that somethings are more important."

Harrison had always been like that wise father figure that always seemed to know what to say. Eric was silent for a moment as he thought on what Harrison had said. Eric had lost his chance at Tris for a time because he was too slow to action and too stupid to see what was in front of him and what he wanted. He thought of Tris' parents and how they had met here and he thought of how he didn't want to lose her again, he liked the person he was with her in his life. "Sometimes you're too smart for your own good old man. Enjoy what you want one the house, I've got an errand to run. Stick around though Tris should be here in another hour and I think you'll like her."

Harrison smirked and nodded in agreement, "Free food and booze, what's worth leaving over?" Patting the man on the back he left went back to the office and grabbed his keys and cell phone before heading out to his Jeep. Jumping in he headed to a small jewelry store, Tris didn't wear any visible jewelry but he figured if he was going to do this he was going to do it right.

Of course as he walked in the store he knew he wasn't going to be able to find anything that said Tris and that's when he got a different idea and turned right around and walked out. He swore he could hear the sales associate let out a sigh of relief at his departure. Getting back into the Jeep he headed to a funky little jewelry and dress shop. The owner was a frequent visitor to the bar and he was sure she could help him out. "What can I do for you Eric?" Lynn asked as he walked in.

"I need a ring, the engagement sort of ring." He watched the other woman's eye sparkle, "This is going to sound crazy and weird but do you have anything with birds? Ravens mainly."

A huge grin spread over her face which surprised Eric his steely eyes widening slightly in question, "I swear I've been waiting for you or something. Come with me." He followed her into the back area and she opened a draw on her work table. "I just finished this last night and I think it might be what you're looking for." Opening the small jewelry box she showed him a ring, the diamond setting being held by intertwined ravens, the gold either some he'd never seen or brushed over with something to make it appear a metallic black.

"How much do you want for it?" He asked as he carefully pulled it from the box, it looked like it would more than likely fit Tris and if it didn't he was sure Lynn could find a way to help with that.

"It's a nine hundred dollar ring." He opened his mouth and she held her hand up, "However I'll drop it down to seven hundred and fifty but only for you."

A huge grin spread across his face, "I need this ring Lynn." He pulled his wallet from his back pocket as they headed towards the front. Besides due to a very nice sized settlement from Tobias Eaton he wasn't too worried about the cost of the ring. Charging it to his charge she handed him the ring box.

"Good luck Eric." She said before he left.

Luck had nothing to do with tonight. It wasn't luck that would decide Tris' answer to him it was her heart and he felt a strange nervousness building in the pit of his stomach as he slid the box into his front pocket. Checking the time he knew Tris would be at the bar soon and be wondering where he was if he didn't get there first. But if he was going to do this right there was one more stop he needed to make.

Parking in front of the local food bank that Tris' father worked at he headed inside, "Andrew Prior?" He asked one of the first people he came across and they pointed back towards a hall of offices, "Thanks." Most kept a close eye on him as he made his way towards the offices, this was something he was used to. Large muscles, tattoos, piercings and a 'fuck off' attitude tended to have that affect on people.

Reaching the door with the name plate 'Andrew Prior' on the wall beside the door he tapped his knuckles against the doorframe. Andrew looked up and their grace met, the older man nodded in some form of understanding before motioning to the chair in front of him. "I guess this day came a little sooner than I expected. Though I'd like to hear it from you Eric."

Nervousness set in, regardless of what he father said he was going to ask Tris to marry him but he knew it would mean a lot to her if her father gave them his blessing. "Mr. Prior," His voice was steady and he looked the other man right in the eyes and was surprised when he didn't flinch as most seemed to do around Eric. "I love your daughter, you know that, you've seen it. I may not look the part of the successful husband type but I am successful and I've spent a lot of time to get myself to that point. However degrees, money, a business none of it means anything if I lose Tris. I lost her once to Tobias because I couldn't man up. I'm not willing to make that mistake again. Mr. Prior, I'd like to ask of your daughter's hand and if I had your blessing I know that would mean a lot to your daughter."

Mr. Prior sat there quietly for a moment before leaning his elbows forward on the desk as he looked Eric over. "Son, of all the men I could imagine Tris dating you would have never come to mind. She got over men like you in her teens. But she doesn't see you for what's outside but what's inside. You where there for here when she needed an out, she needed help and she was too afraid of admitting it but you saw and you stepped in. I will always be grateful to you for that and I respect you for it. If you had come to me before your birthday and asked this of me I would have told you no." Mr. Prior paused and Eric stiffened, "No father wants to think of their daughter with a man who looks like you Eric. And then I met you and I saw how she was around you, she was bright and vibrant, she's happy and that's all I will ever want for her. Eric, you can ask my little girl to marry you but she will always be my little girl and I can promise you that tattoos, piercings and muscle don't intimidate me and if you hurt her you won't have time to regret it."

Eric sat stunned for a moment having been sure that he was going to have to win the man over but it seemed that either Tris or her mother had gotten the man to see that Eric was more than his appearance. "Thank you very much Sir." Reaching out he shook the man's hand before he ran to his Jeep and looked at the time which was quickly ticking by.

Pulling into the lot he headed back into the building as if he had never left resuming his seat next to Harrison. "You get your errand done?" Chuckling Eric nodded he head.

"Not that you'll get to see it old man but yeah I did." The door opened and Tris came in with a bright smile on her lips which only seemed to grow as she spotted him.

"Go glad to be done with today." Leaning over she kissed him before smiling at Harrison, "Hi I'm Tris." She said offering the man her hand and Eric grinned in pride.

"My, you are lovely. So this is the face that launched a law suit huh?" Tris blushed and Eric groaned as he shoulder Harrison. "I'm Harrison, I used to own this place once upon a time when Eric was nothing more than a bar tender trying to make his way through college."

"Oh I'm sure you've got a lot of embarrassing stories then." Tris said with a grin as she hopped up on the bottom rung on the bar stool and sat herself on Eric's lap.

"That he does which is why he's no longer invited to eat dinner with us. Good bye old man." Eric joked as Harrison rolled his eyes and Tris shoved at his shoulder whispering for him to be nice. "If I were nice Harrison here might die of a heartattack from shock, can't have that can we?" They grabbed a table and pretty soon Harrison was telling every embarrassing story about Eric that he could think of. And Eric would be the first to admit there were a lot and luckily most who worked here now hadn't been around for them since they probably would have had a hard time taking him seriously.

A few hours later Harrison was excusing himself. "This old man has had more than enough excitement for one day. Tris it was lovely to meet you and I hope to be seeing more of you." His eyes moved over to Eric with a cryptic smirk, "And Eric it's always a pleasure to pass on an old man's advice, I'll be seeing you soon I'm sure."

Eric leaned back against the booth with Tris leaning against him, "You want to get out of here for a bit?" He asked her and she nodded with a soft smile on her lips. "River walk?" He asked watching that smile grow ten fold like an excited child.

"Yes! Now get your ass up I want to go!" Chuckling at his demanding girlfriend he moved out of the booth which gave her the freedom that she wanted. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder she wrapped hers around his waist and slide her hand into his left front pocket and he was glad the ring was in the right pocket.

Neither had particularly given much thought to the weather and part way through their walk to the river walk the sky gave out and fell. Tris squealed and Eric groaned annoyed as they ran for the closest cover which was that of some expensive hotel. "Well there goes that plan." Shaking his head water flew everywhere. They waited for a few minutes but the rain wasn't letting up so they kept to the side of buildings and tried to stay under cover. Reaching a convenient store they headed in and bought two umbrellas.

"Can we still at least walk by the river?" Tris asked as she looked up at him with those eyes that he couldn't say no to.

"Yeah we can do that." He wrapped an arm around her once more and held the umbrella with his other hand. The walk really wasn't that bad and neither was the rain, it was kind of nice actually. When they reached the river Tris leaned against the railing and Eric closed his umbrella but she was so focused on the view she didn't even notice. Dropping to one knee he could see others slow their stride to watch what was about to take place and he hated the audience since he would rather not have one.

Pulling the box from his pocket he opened it and cleared his throat. "Tris," He said gaining her attention, she immediately looked behind her and then frowned before glancing down and he watched her breath catch. "I'm made a lot of mistakes in my life and I've done a lot of good. The stupidest thing I did was waste time that we could have spent together. I can't change that now but I don't want to waste any more time, I don't want to regret the actions I didn't take. Tris Prior, I can't lose you again, will you marry me?" The rain was soaking him but he didn't care.

"Yes. God yes, Eric Coulter I marry you!" Eric grabbed her left hand and slide the ring onto her ring finger surprised at how well it fit. Standing he wrapped his arms around her waist and straightened his back lifting her off her feet and spinning her around in the rain causing her to laugh hysterically as she held tightly to him.

"I love you Tris Prior and I swear to you I will never stop fighting for you and being the man that you need."

 **The End**


End file.
